The One Who Is Lost
by Mihara
Summary: A girl who has amnesia is found and rescued by the Suzaku warriors. Tasuki automatically had a thing for her....And Nakago is pissed. Please R/R!!! Thankyou for reading and reviewing! Finally finished! I love you all!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:  
  
The One Who is Lost.  
  
It was a tense moment. The seven Suzaku seishi tiptoed as quietly as they could through the misty forest. Everyone was afraid to speak for fear that they would be heard.  
  
Oh, I almost forgot to mention: They were in enemy territory.  
  
Tasuki: Lucca-Chan!  
  
Lucca: Sowwy!  
  
There was the sound of a cracking twig. Signs of preperation for a fight were clear. Nuriko rolled up his sleeves. Tamahome took a fighting stance. Hotohori unsheathed his sword. Chichiri prepared his staff, and Tasuki drew his tessan.  
  
Another twig snapped. Chiriko cowered behind Mitsukake, who patted the boy's head, reassuringly.  
  
The group stepped forward. There was a clearing of trees ahead. Whatever they feared was in that clearing. It was so tense that the seven were afraid to breathe.  
  
They were in the clearing.  
  
At first Tasuki saw nothing. He swiveled around in every direction to see if the enemy had gotten behind them. Then he saw it. "Look there," he said pointing.  
  
It was a brown-headed girl, bound and gagged on the forest floor. She was writhing on the ground, desperate to get free. When she turned to face them, Tasuki saw that her eyes were also covered.  
  
Putting his tessan back in its sheath, Tasuki rushed over and untied the blindfold. The girl's deep purple eyes locked on his. Her eyes said quiet plainly: "Help me." As the other seishi watched carefully, Tasuki removed each of the girl's bindings.  
  
As soon as she was free the girl fell into Tasuki's arms and cried. Tasuki rocked back and forth and stroaked her hair comfortingly.  
  
"Wow Tasuki," Nuriko. "I thought you didn't like girls."  
  
Tasuki silenced him with a look.  
  
The girl finally withdrew herself from Tasuki's arms. She was no longer crying, but each breath she drew was long and shuddering. "Thankyou sir for helping me."  
  
"It was the least I could do," Tasuki said in a voice quite unlike his own. "My name is Tasuki. What's your name?"  
  
This seemed to be the wrong question. Because as soon as he had asked it, the girl burst into tears once again. "I-I d-don't know! I can't remember anything. The last thing I can think of was waking up in a wagon. I asked where I was and a man said: 'That is not your concern. Lord Nakago has ordered you confined somewhere secret.' Then someone else said: 'Shut her up will ya?' And the last thing I remember was getting hit in the back of the head. Then I woke up here." She fell back into Tasuki's arms sobbing again.  
  
"Nakago," Tasuki snarled. "Nakago had this done to you." He went back to stroaking her hair silently.  
  
Hotohori was looking thoughtful. "Why would Nakago wipe a girl's memory and bind her and throw her out in a very dangerous forest?"  
  
"Maybe she's Suzaku no Miko!" Tamahome said excitedly.  
  
Hotohori opened his mouth to say something but Chiriko cut in. "That may be possible Tamahome-kun, but you forget that the Miko could be anyone from another world. Had she shown up in Kutou he would have forced her to be the Seiryuu no Miko."  
  
Hotohori nodded his agreement.  
  
Mitsukake spoke up for a rare moment. "What if she refused?"  
  
"But why would she refuse?" Nuriko chimed in.  
  
It was all silence for a few more minutes.  
  
Tasuki stood with the girl in his arms. "She's asleep." He whispered, his face oddly serious. He walked to Mitsukake. "My friend can you heal her? There is a serious gash in the back of her head, and there are many deep cuts in her wrists and ankles where the bindings were."  
  
Mitsukake nodded and placed a hand on the girl's forehead. The two of them glowed white for a moment, and then it was done. Mitsukake sat down, and drank some water. The healing had taken its toll.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Nuriko suggested. "We can take the girl with us back to Konan. She can be of use to us if she regains her memory."  
  
Everyone nodded their agreement.  
  
When they reached their horses at the edge of the forest there was a moment of confusion concerning the subject of how the girl would travel with them.  
  
"I could carry her," Nuriko offered.  
  
"All the way back to Konan," Hotohori said incredously. "I'm sorry Nuriko. I know you're good, but no one's that good."  
  
"I could conjure a bed for her, no da," Chichiri said coming out of his quiet streak. "And we could drag the bed behind a horse, no da."  
  
Tasuki rejected this promptly. ("What if she falls off!!")  
  
Finally it was agreed that she would ride with Tasuki.  
  
The seven mounted their horses, and left.  
  
The first house in Konan was in sight. It was a little hut that the seven had stopped at many times. It was unoccupied and open for weary travelers. Then the Seishi decided to buy it (with donations from Hotohori) and make it their personal hang out. It was full of supplies and was a prime place to rest up.  
  
Tasuki arrived in front of the house first. He jumped off his horse, which surprisingly hadn't given him any trouble this journey.  
  
Tasuki: *mutters* Stupid horse.  
  
Carefully lifting the still sleeping girl off his horse, he took her inside and laid her on the bed. (Despite the protests of the other seishi.)  
  
Hotohori: Well it was our bed.  
  
Chichiri, however fixed this problem by conjuring a bed much bigger than before for the seven to sleep in. It was getting dark and they were tired.  
  
Soon everyone was asleep in bed.  
  
Except for one person.  
  
Tasuki pulled a chair from the kitchen area and situated himself by the girl's bed. He sat in the chair backwards and sat so he could lean on the back of the chair and keep a watchful eye over the girl.  
  
It was past three in the morning when he finally grew tired. His last thoughts were of her.  
  
"Lord Nakago."  
  
Nakago turned around to see his head gaurd looking afraid. "Yes?"  
  
"The captain in charge of the abduction has just seen me with some, ah, upseting news."  
  
Nakago raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"  
  
"It seems they have, ah, lost the girl."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Nakago was outraged. "How could you lose her? She was bound, gagged and blinded! Where could she have gone?"  
  
The head gaurd was still looking afraid. Afraid that his head might be seperated from his shoulders if he said the wrong thing. "It appears that the abduction crew left her out in the forest and went to, ah, resupply."  
  
Nakago tried to regain some of his control. "What of the reports on the Suzaku seven?"  
  
Now the gaurd appeared as though he wanted to run. "That's the thing, Lord Nakago. Sources tell me that the Suzaku seishi were last seen around the outskirts of the forest."  
  
That was the last straw for Nakago. He controlled himself admirably and said in a shakey voice. "So they have their Miko. Do they know its their Miko?"  
  
"I don't believe so sir. The last I heard, the girl had not regained any of her memory. She still does not even know her own name."  
  
Nakago laughed. "Good. Finally some good news. By the time she regains the memory of coming from another world and hearing about being the Suzaku no Miko, we will have found our Miko." He laughed again.  
  
The gaurd turned to leave.  
  
"Oh and one more thing General."  
  
The guard slowly turned back to Nakago. "Yes sir?"  
  
Nakago moved swiftly toward him and in the blink of an eye took off the guard's head with his sword. Blood splattered the walls. "That's for losing the girl," Nakago snarled.  
  
End of Chapter 1! 


	2. A Memory To Be Forgotten

Chapter Two: A Memory To Be Forgotten.  
  
It was a tall blond man. Slightly good looking. He spoke as a friend at first. And then I said something and he turned angry, and I was unconcious after that. What had he said? What had I said to make him angry? Who am I? Why am I here? That guy, Tasuki. He's so sweet to me, and he doesn't even know me. I don't even know me. What's going on? Will I ever regain my memory? Why is this happening?  
  
There was a soft moan in the bed next to him. Tasuki opened his eyes. It was barely daybreak. The girl was tossing and turning and moaning.  
  
Pushing the chair out of the way, Tasuki knealt beside the bed, and took her hands in his. He gently put a hand to her forehead and found that she was burning hot. She needed cold cloths on her forehead.  
  
He didn't want to leave her side, but being as he was the only one awake, he had to. He ran outside to the small pool of water. He took off his jacket and shirt and ripped his shirt into folded clothes. He dipped each one into the pool of water, and ran into the house.  
  
He placed a cloth on her forehead. Then he got every spare blanket in the house and tucked her into them. When the cloth on her forehead was no longer cool, he replaced it with another. He did this for an hour or so.  
  
About that time Nuriko woke, ready to make breakfast, and saw Tasuki fast at work. "What are you in love with her or somethin?"  
  
Tasuki went red in the face. "No. I'm just doing what any normal person would do."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I just met her. How could I possibly be in love with her?"  
  
"You're starting to sound like Tamahome."  
  
Tasuki remained silent. His attention was fixed on the girl who seemed to be waking.  
  
Finally her eyes opened. "Tasuki," she said smiling weakly, as though coming out of a nightmare. "I dreamt about you."  
  
Tasuki disregarded Nuriko's sniggers from behind him. "I consider it an honor."  
  
The girl sat up. Tasuki looked as though he wanted to protest, but stayed quiet. The girl looked to Nuriko who was gathering food from the cabinets. "Oh please, let me," she said pushing back her many blankets. "I'm a good cook."  
  
Nuriko raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Tasuki who shrugged. "I suppose. Suzaku knows that you could probably cook better than me."  
  
"I can testify to that." Tasuki laughed his agreement.  
  
The girl smiled and got to work washing her hands and preparing a fire for cooking.  
  
Nuriko appeared thoughtful. "How do you know you could cook well?" He asked.  
  
The girl didn't get upset, only looked as though she was trying to solve a mystery. "I don't know. Memories just keep coming to me." She shook her head, and went back to cooking.  
  
"Noo daaa." Chichiri had woken up. He had gone SD  
  
Lucca: As usual, no da!  
  
and looked extremely cute with his bangs hanging over his face. "I slept like a rock, no da."  
  
"Do you have to mention rocks?" Tamahome climbed out of bed as well. "You weren't the one sleeping with Hotohori's leg ramming into your ribs."  
  
Chiriko woke next. He jumped out of bed and said good morning to everyone. He looked so kawaii because of his hair. Being that he had just woken up, his purple hair was hanging down to almost his shoulders.  
  
Talisa: ^^ Chiriko kawaii!  
  
Mitsukake got out of bed quietly and sat at the kitchen table. Tama jumped out of the bed after him, and made a nest in Mitsukake's hair.  
  
Finally Hotohori couldn't withstand the wonderful aroma that was floating around the one-roomed house. He sprang out of bed looking around for his meal.  
  
However the girl wasn't finished. She was cooking up a storm and enjoyed watching the faces of the other seven when she told them she wasn't any where near being finished. As she stirred the soup she was brewing, Hotohori brought up an interesting topic.  
  
"You don't remember your name?"  
  
The girl shook her head.  
  
"Well you have to have a name for us to call you by."  
  
"That's right, no da." Chichiri agreed. "We can't just call you girl, no da."  
  
The girl smiled breifly.  
  
"How about Mihara?" Tasuki said from his chair beside the bed.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Why 'Mihara' Tasuki," Tamahome asked getting interested.  
  
Tasuki turned red in the face. "Well when I first joined the bandits. There was this girl with us. She was really pretty and I well, that was her name...." He looked around at all the fascinated faces. "Dammit, its none of your damn business!" He shouted finally.  
  
Everyone burst into laughter.  
  
"Mihara it is then?" Chiriko asked, who was brushing out his hair.  
  
The girl nodded. "It's a pretty name." She stirred the soup a bit more. "But I have a request of the seven of you. Can you please tell me who you are and what your quest is?"  
  
"How do you know we're on a quest," Hotohori asked.  
  
"Because everyone has a quest for something. Wether it be to find true happiness,or to obtain a certain object. Without your life-long quest, you aren't really living."  
  
Everyone was quiet.  
  
"Well, I'm Tamahome." The blue haired boy spoke up. "My hobbies are making money and making sure Tasuki here gets his daily fill of getting tortured."  
  
Tasuki glared at Tamahome, who smirked. Mihara laughed at Tasuki's face.  
  
"My name is Hotohori. I am the emporer of the country you are in. However I have given up my duties to be with my friends."  
  
Mihara nodded. "That's very admirable, Hotohori-Sama."  
  
Nuriko grinned. "The name's Nuriko. If ya want I'll act as your big brother. I always end up doing that anyway. You can always count on me."  
  
Mihara looked slightly confused. "Big brother? I thought you were a girl."  
  
Everyone, but Mihara, laughed. They stood there for a few minutes just laughing, while Mihara shook her head in confusion and went back to stirring her soup.  
  
"I'm Chichiri, no da. I like everything from food to watching Tasuki get drunk, no da."  
  
More laughter. Even Tasuki smiled. Mihara was learning more and more about the brave gentleman that had saved her. But she rather thought it amusing.  
  
"I'm Tasuki, o'course. If ya wanna know the truth, I like getting drunk and brawling with Tamahome. And I hate water. But I like throwing some fire around with my tessan and annoying Nuriko and --"  
  
"That's enough Tasuki-kun," Chiriko spoke up. He looked to Mihara. "My name is Chiriko. And that's Mitsukake. He doesn't talk much but we like him all the same."  
  
Mihara smiled at everyone. "And your quest?"  
  
There was no more laughter. Everyone turned serious and looked at Hotohori to explain the Suzaku no Miko and everything.  
  
"There are four regions of China, just like four regions of the heavens," Hotohori began. "The north, south, east, and west regions. each of the regions has its own gaurdian god. We are in the south region. We are gaurded by Suzaku, the pheonix. There is one by legend that will come from another world. The Suzaku no Miko. The legend says that she will come from a world unknown to us, and gather the seven Celestial Warriors and summon Sukaku. Once she summons Suzaku she has three wishes to use on anything she wants. However the same applies to the other three countries. At the present time the eastern region, Kutou, is also trying to find their Miko. The man, Nakago that you heard about is a Celestial Warrior for Suzaku's mortal enemy, Seiryuu. He wants to take over both world's. The one the Miko will come from, and our world itself. As enemies of such beliefs, we need to find our Miko, and have her wish for it not to happen. We, the Celestial Warriors, have already gathered. Now we only need our Miko."  
  
There was a tense silence following the explanation.  
  
Mihara sighed, and took the soup from over the fire. "It looks like you have your work cut out for you."  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
Silently everyone watched as Mihara set out all of the food she had prepared on the table. Everyone found their place at the table and realized that they didn't have enough chairs.  
  
Chichiri quickly fixed that, and conjured another for Mihara.  
  
For a while the eight of them just laughed and talked and brooded over Mihara's excellent meal.  
  
It was a tall blond man. Slightly good looking.  
  
Mihara glanced around the table, seeing if anyone else had noticed the voice. But no one was paying attention to her. Tamahome and Tasuki were glaring daggers at each other over the last roll.  
  
He did something to me. Who was he? The last thing I remember was my waking up on the floor in front of him, bound and gagged. I felt as if I had been beaten. Then he said something friendly. And I said something back that made him mad. What did I say? What did he do to me before hand?  
  
Mihara tried to shake the voice out of her head. She stood up, interrupting Tamahome's and Tasuki's fight. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't feel well. I'm going back to bed. Excuse me."  
  
Chichiri conjured a curtain and a sound barrier around her bed as she climbed in.  
  
Mihara put her back to the group, and drew the blankets around her shoulders.  
  
What happened to me? What did that man do? Who am I? Why am I here? What are my likes and dislikes? What is my personality like? Why? Why me?  
  
With these thoughts swirling around in her head, Mihara fell gently asleep.  
  
Nakago paced his quarters thinking. That girl. She had been so....He couldn't find the words to place it. All he knew was that she needed to be found and captured as soon as possible.  
  
Nakago laughed sadisticly. Yes, soon he would have her back, and the country of Konan would face destruction at the hands of Seiryuu.  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. The Unforgiving Heartbreak

Chapter 3: The Unforgiving Heartbreak  
  
Tasuki went into Mihara's 'room.' She was sound asleep. Good, he thought, smiling to himself. She needs her rest, if she's going to be coming with us to find the Miko.  
  
He and the other six had unanimously agreed that Mihara should join them on their 'quest' to find the Suzaku no Miko. It was very possible that she, Mihara, was the Miko herself. However, if she wasn't when they found the Miko that she (the Miko) could wish for Mihara's memory to return.  
  
It was a perfect plan. But, Tasuki still had his doubts. Mihara seemed frail. Her skin was soft, and her cuts when they had found her were very deep. Although he hadn't mentioned this thought to the others, but not only were there cuts from the bindings but she seemed to be weakened in a form that couldn't be seen. Sure she had been emotionally disrought but that wasn't what he felt.  
  
He sat on the edge of her bed pondering this.  
  
She rolled onto her back, and opened her eyes. "Hello Tasuki-Chan. Did you like your breakfast?"  
  
Tasuki smiled, and hesitated. Yes, she was coming with them, despite what he wanted. So he might as well tell her. "I suppose you don't have anywhere else to go once you're feeling better."  
  
She shook her head sadly.  
  
"Then...you can...come with us." He lowered his voice on the last three words, hoping she'd hear him wrong.  
  
However she heard him correctly. Or at least it appeared so. Her eyes sparkled and she sat up, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thankyou Tasuki-Chan. Thank you very much."  
  
He stroaked her hair. He personally thought that she had beautiful hair.  
  
Mihara drew back, her smile faded slightly. "Thanks a million Tasuki- Chan. I'm going to bathe and then I - you - us - we can prepare to leave to find your Miko."  
  
She stood and turned to leave, but stopped. She turned back to face him, and before Tasuki could stop her or even realize what she was doing, she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thankyou again Tasuki- Chan." She left him alone in the small 'room.'  
  
"I thought you hated women, no da."  
  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
  
Chichiri had appeared floating in the air, upside down, face to face with Tasuki.  
  
"I don't like girls. I didn't ask her for the damned thing. I just -- "  
  
"What thing, no da?"  
  
Tasuki turned red.  
  
Lucca: Gosh he seems to be doing that alot, doesn't he?  
  
Talisa: *nods fervently* Mhmm, mhmm.  
  
Lucca: Ahhhh, a foreshadowing.  
  
"You know what it was!"  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"The - the - the kiss!"  
  
At that moment the other five warriors fell through the curtain separating the main room from Mihara's room. Every last one of them (including Chiriko and Mitsukake) were laughing as hard as they could. Much to the dislike and embarressment of Tasuki.  
  
"I'm gonna kill yall!!!!!" He ran out of the house, embarressed. He finally didn't stop running until he got to a stream that he normally fished out of. He haunched over on his knees, catching his breath. Thats when he heard it. It was the prettiest song to ever reach his ears.  
  
Lucca: Or at least any song that he would allow to reach his ears.  
  
He followed the stream until he got to the small pool he had went to earlier. Mihara was getting dressed in some clothes that Nuriko had given her.  
  
Tasuki turned quickly before Mihara noticed him, but the rustling of the trees, made her swivel around. "Tasuki! I'm dressing! Have you no shame!" She put her back to him while she buttoned.  
  
"'Snot like you have anything to worry about," Tasuki was saying before he realzed it. "I don't like girls."  
  
Mihara turned slowly her eyes growing steadily. "You mean....you mean..... You're --"  
  
Tasuki leaned in close to her face for the next word.  
  
"yaoi?"  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Tasuki drew back, almost falling over. "No no no no no!! I just hate all women."  
  
"Have you no consideration!" Mihara stood and slapped Tasuki as hard as she could and took off in the opposite direction.  
  
Tasuki stared after her holding his cheek (which stung very very badly). "CRAP!"  
  
Mihara leaned against the trunk of her tree sobbing. Why did he have to say something that careless? Didn't he realize that he was speaking to a girl? Of course, Mihara thought to herself, leaning her head against the tree. I shouldn't be that angry. I was provoking him in a way. She stood up to return back to the house.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Mihara whirled around.  
  
There was a tall blond haired woman standing there looking slightly amused. "Excuse me," she repeated.  
  
Mihara shook her hair out of her eyes. "Oh hello." She felt uncomfortable around the woman, yet she felt as though she could trust her.  
  
"What are you doin her in Kutou?" The woman asked, tossing her own beautiful hair. "You don't belong here."  
  
Mihara felt wrongly insulted. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, a little desperately. "I was upset with -" She paused, not wanting to mention Tasuki. "I was upset and wanted to be alone."  
  
The woman gave a short laugh. "Who? The Suzaku Warrior, Tasuki? It reeks of Suzaku on Seiryuu property. I must cleanse myself of the foul stench."  
  
Now Mihara was getting angry. "Excuse me!" She said hotly. "He upset me! I trusted him with everything because he saved me from myself! I can't even remember my own name!" In spite of herself she began to cry uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, I'll leave!"  
  
The woman seemed to look at Mihara in a new light. "Look, you seem really confused. Why don't you come with me? I'm Ichidou, the new Seiryuu no Miko.... And you are?"  
  
Mihara paused. "Mihara... for now. Actually, I don't even know who I am. For all I know, I could be your sworn enemy - the Suzaku no Miko..."  
  
Ichidou shook her hair out again. "Well, right now, that doesn't matter. You look tired. Come on, lets fix you up." She turned around and began to walk away. After a few steps she seemed to sense no movement in Mihara. "Are you coming or not, silly?"  
  
Mihara looked uncertainly back the way she came. I'm sorry, Tasuki, she thought, tears forming in her eyes. She then pushed the firey haired warrior out of her mind and put cheeryness in her voice. "Coming!"  
  
Ichidou began leading the way along a trail. "I have to talk to Nakago first. Then I'll ensure you a room and privacy while you eat and bathe. I'll make Amiboshi and Suboshi keep watch." She laughed heartily. "They act like lapdogs, I swear." She stopped abruptly.  
  
They had come to a huge horse drawn carraige type thing. Ichidou opened the door to allow Mihara to climb awkwardly in.  
  
The girl leaned against her window. Goodbye Tasuki, she thought, more tears threatening to pronounce themselves. And the Warriors of the Suzaku Seven.  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. To Be Remembered

Chapter 4: To Be Remembered  
  
"I found her. She's here. Amiboshi and Suboshi are guarding her right now." Ichidou was sitting, with one leg crossed over the other. She had changed her clothes. She now wore brilliant blue robes. Bowing before her was her faithful Celestial Warrior, Nakago.  
  
"My many thanks Ichidou-Sama," Nakago said to the floor. He looked up. "In finding her you have given me hope."  
  
Lucca: Wrong thing to say, Nakkie-Chan!  
  
Ichidou stood up furiously and slapped Nakago as hard as she could. "How dare you," she breathed, her hand still poised, ready for another trip across Nakago's cheek. "You will not touch her while she's here! I will not allow you to corrupt her body any further than you already have!"  
  
Mihara's head surfaced above the water. The bath which she had been permitted to use had been the size of a large pool. She swam back to the edge. "Feels nice," she said vaguely. She sighed, which echoed loudly off the walls. "I wonder why Ichidou has been so nice to me. A possible canidate to ber her sworn enemy. Hmmmm." She stretched out in the water, and took a look at her badly pruned hand. "Well, I suppose I've been soaking long enough." She put a leg out of the water, and hoisted herself onto the floor. Her foot, however, caught on a towel on the floor and she tripped, knocking over a rack of perfumes.  
  
Amiboshi, one of the men guarding her, undoubtedly attracted by the crashing sound, ran in. "Mihara-Sama?" He suddenly realized what he walked into. He turned around so quick, that Mihara barely detected the motion. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He ran out of the room still proclaiming his apologies.  
  
Mihara was blushing. "Okay...." She said to herself.  
  
Hotohori was furious. "She's gone!" He exclaimed when Tasuki reentered the house with the news.  
  
"I think I upset her," Tasuki said to his feet. "But when I went after her she was gone. Into Kutou.  
  
Tamahome sighed dejectedly. "Juuuuuusssssttttt great! The Great Hammer Wonder has done it, yet again!"  
  
At that moment Tasuki turned and clobbered Tamahome, resulting in another brotherly brawl.  
  
Nuriko was looking thoughtful. "Chichiri-" He said ignoring the random punching noises, and Tasuki's voice yelling "Rekka Shin-en" every so often. "- I've been thinking. Were you around Mihara long enough to be able to sense her life force?"  
  
"I could try, no da," the smiling monk said. "It'll be much harder than trying to find one of you, no da. Because I was only around her for a short period of time, its only a solitary person, and she's in enemy territory, no da."  
  
Hotohori was holding his head in his hands, looking very much as if he was trying to shut out the noise of Tamahome's and Tasuki's brawl. "At least try."  
  
Ichidou knocked on the door to Mihara's room. "You ready for some food?" She asked, cheerfully.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm starved!" Mihara exclaimed. She was sitting crosslegged on her bed, brushing out her hair until it was so smooth that it should be illegal.  
  
"Amiboshi! Suboshi! Get the food!"  
  
"Yes, Ichidou-Sama."  
  
"As you wish, Ichidou-Sama."  
  
Mihara laughed at Amiboshi and Suboshi. It did appear as Ichidou described it. They did act a couple of lapdogs. "You can come in, you know, Ichidou."  
  
At her word, Ichidou did enter, with Amiboshi and Suboshi at her heels, carrying the food. "You must be famished," the Miko said, indicating the food which the twins had set down.  
  
Mihara nodded vigorously. "I haven't eaten in days, it feels like!"  
  
Ichidou dismissed Amiboshi and Suboshi, and when they were safely outside with the door locked she turned to Mihara. "I suppose you don't know where you're from?"  
  
Mihara sat down at the table the food was on, and took a bite of rice. "No, I really don't. I was found by Tasuki and the others just yesterday in an apparently very dangerous forest. And I still have no memory of myself."  
  
Ichidou smiled warmly. "I need to speak with Nakago soon, would you care to come?"  
  
Mihara shrugged, turning to a peice of chicken and devouring that as well. "I suppose."  
  
Chichiri sat alone on Mihara's abandoned bed. For a rare time, he had removed his mask, impressing upon everyone the seriousness of finding the girl. Mihara, he thought to himself. Where are you?  
  
Ichidou opened the door of Mihara's room. "Finished?"  
  
Mihara, nodded, finishing off a bowl of rice in a flourish.  
  
"Let's go then." Ichidou led Mihara down the hall and out of the palace before Mihara interrupted their silence.  
  
"Uh, where, exactly, are we going?"  
  
"The Temple of Seiryuu. You might want to be careful in here, because all of the Seiryuu seishi are in here. They might not like you as much as I do."  
  
"I see."  
  
They entered the temple unannounced. Ichidou strode through the long corridor and opened the door at the end. Inside was a giant statue of a dragon and a beautiful throne.  
  
"Nakago I must speak with you, " Ichidou said loudly, stepping inside.  
  
"Behind you."  
  
Mihara whirled around to see a tall blond, slightly good-looking man standing behind her. Then she realized that this was the man from her flash backs. She remembered being tied at his feet and saying something that made him angry. Suddenly she felt exahausted and passed out.  
  
Ichidou was furious. She sat on her throne, Nakago once again bowing at her feet. "What did you do to her, Nakago?!" She said, fighting to keep her voice down.  
  
"She's starting to remember," Nakago said quietly. "I put spell on her so she would forget everything that happened. However the spell was to powerful and she forgot everything. But now she's starting to remember me. Soon she'll remember how I -"  
  
Ichidou wouldn't let Nakago go any further. She raised her hand, but instead of slapping him, he grabbed a fistful of hair. She pulled his face close to her's. "You are the sickest bastard I have ever had the inconvience of having service from. Be glad I need the power of Seiryuu to return home, or else I would have you killed. And don't be surprised when I use one of my wishes to have you die a slow painful death. Now get out of my sight." She threw him against the floor and as he was leaving she called Amiboshi in.  
  
"You called Ichidou-Sama?"  
  
Ichidou settled back in her chair, her hands holding her head sullenly. "Yes, just make me forget that blood-sucker."  
  
"Anything you ask, Ichidou-Sama." He began playing a soft melody on his flute, that lulled Ichidou into thoughtless dreams.  
  
Mihara woke in her room several hours after her meeting with "Nakago", the blond man. She shuddered in bed, as there was a soft knock on her door. "Come in."  
  
Suboshi entered the room bearing a fresh pile of clothes. "Oh you're awake." He set the folded clothes on the table and sat backwards on a chair.  
  
Mihara sat up and sighed. "I want to thank you for taking such good care of me, even though I'm a complete stranger."  
  
Suboshi smiled. "Its okay. We're actually not as bad as the Suzaku seishi think."  
  
Mihara smiled. "And the Suzaku aren't bad either.  
  
Suboshi looked uncomfortable. "Nakago tells us that the Suzaku seishi are an evil plague that shouldn't be underestimated. I've never heard anything about them except what Nakago tells us."  
  
Mihara shrugged. "Well, they want to protect their country. And it seems they really don't like Nakago."  
  
Suboshi coughed. "They wouldn't."  
  
Just at that moment Nakago burst into the room. "You girl," he snarled. "Will pay for what Ichidou-Sama has done to me!" He spat red blood at Suboshi. "Get out of here!"  
  
Suboshi looked as if he wanted to object but Nakago was looking as menacing as ever. He glanced at Mihara huddled over in the bed, and then rushed out.  
  
Nakago then advanced toward Mihara, and the girl passed out from fright.  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. Between Love and Harmony

Chapter 5: Between Love and Harmony.  
  
Nakago's presence had the desired effect. The girl had passed out. He threw the girl over his shoulder and left the room towards the back exit of the palace. He would feed the girl to Ashitare. He would not allow his feelings change his mind. He quickened his pace at the thought.  
  
He flung the palace doors open and walked towards a small hut on the edge of the woods. That's where Ashitare was being held. He burst into the hut and found the half-man half-wolf sleeping in a corner. He threw Mihara down on the ground, waking her. When she saw Ashitare she screamed as loud as she could, therefore arousing the beast from his slumber.  
  
Ashitare rose and shook out his fur and growled and snarled at Mihara. The girl screamed again.  
  
Nakago, tired of the shrill noise, raised his hand and backhanded Mihara across the cheek. She cried out and put a finger to her lip, feeling it gingerly. She was bleeding. But that was the least of her worries. Nakago was pacing the hut muttering to himself, and all the while Ashitare inched nearer...and nearer....  
  
"I certainly thought I had gotten rid of you by erasing your memory and throwing you out in Theives Haven." Nakago said suddenly. "But than those damned Suzaku seishi came and rescued you, and is slowly restoring your memory." He turned to Mihara, who trembled. The sadistic glint was in his eyes once again. "But this is a no backfire plan. I will watch you die myself by feeding you to Ashitare!!"  
  
Ashitare leaped but didn't come within a foot of Mihara before being thrown back.  
  
"Hi Mihara-Chan!" It was Chichiri! He was holding his hands out forming a barrier around the two.  
  
Suddenly light filled the darkened room. Tasuki and the other five warriors ran into the rooms. Tasuki spotted Mihara and ran to her. For a moment Mihara looked up into his eyes, tears forming in her own, and then she threw herself into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever ran away from you Tasuki! I'm sorry! Can you ever forgive me!?"  
  
Tasuki hushed her and while she sobbed he watched the would-be battle between the other Suzaku seishi and Nakago and Ashitare. Chichiri had put protective barriers around them all and the winner of the battle was clear. Nuriko and Chichiri and Mitsukake were ganging up on Ashitare, and in another corner of the hut the remaining seishi were surrounding Nakago.  
  
Tasuki looked back to Mihara. Her cheek was bruised and her lip was bleeding. Enraged he asked, "What did that bastard do?!"  
  
Mihara shook violently. "He hit me," she whispered.  
  
Tasuki stood, but Mihara grabbed his hand. "Please, no!" She said. "Don't fight him! I don't want to lose you!!!"  
  
At the last sentence Tasuki faltered. He crouched down next to Mihara. "Do you know what my sworn duty is," he asked her softly.  
  
Her shoulders heaved up and down from crying. "To protect the Suzaku no Miko," she whispered.  
  
"That's right. But I also do what I want. I have a mind of my own and do what I feel like doing. And right now what I feel like is protecting every last hair on your head. You've touched me in a way no other could have, so I'm returning the favor."  
  
Mihara shook her head, but Tasuki stood again and shouted, "Everyone get out of the way!"  
  
They backed away instantly. Nakago and Ashitare were brutally beaten and were looking a little more worried than they would be otherwise.  
  
Tasuki unsheathed his tessan. "You erased Mihara's memory, you threatened her life by throwing her into the forest. You kidnapped her and lord knows what else. You hit her and again tried to kill her. For that you will be punished. He opened the fan. "Rekka - SHINEN!" Fire burst from the fan and filled the corner in which Nakago and Ashitare stood. But when the fire died down, the two were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Dammit!" Tasuki beat his fists against the ground. "I shoulda known that bastard ta do somethin' like that."  
  
Mihara put an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay, Tasuki-Chan. You'll get him later. I just hope it won't be because of me."  
  
"Um we should be getting out of here, no da. The house is kind of burning, no da!"  
  
Laughter.  
  
As soon as they were all out of the house, a voice behind them suprised them.  
  
It was Ichidou, followed by Amiboshi and Suboshi.  
  
Lucca: Her lapdogs.  
  
"You'll be leaving then." Ichidou said quietly.  
  
Immeadiately Tasuki stepped in front of Mihara to protect her, but Mihara grabbed his arm and said, "Its okay." She turned to Ichidou. "Thankyou Ichidou-Chan. And you to Amiboshi-kun and Suboshi-kun. Ichidou, make sure Nakago gets some ah, treatment."  
  
Ichidou burst into loud laughter. "He'll be getting a beating for this one alright," she said. "I am so pissed that he did something like that. Yes, yes, rest assured he'll be getting the whip tonight. Goodbye Mihara." She turned and the twins bowed and then left as well.  
  
"That's pretty freaky," Tamahome said. "That girl can control Nakago."  
  
"Of course," Mihara said smiling after Ichidou's retreating back. "She can easily have him killed. She told me that she hates Nakago and only keeps him alive so she can summon Seiryuu."  
  
"So do you think that she will attack us when she finally does summon Seiryuu," Hotohori asked.  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Okay people, no da! Into the kasa, no da! I wanna go home, no da!!"  
  
Everyone then clambered awkwardly into the kasa, and they were transported back to Konan.  
  
Mihara collapsed onto her bed the moment she arrived back in the house. "I'm so exahausted," she said, rolling over on her stomach and burying her face into her pillow.  
  
"I'll bet." Tasuki entered her "room" (the curtain was back up), and sat on her bed. "Wanna come out with the rest of us and watch the first night of summer roll in?"  
  
Mihara sat up. "I suppose so."  
  
Tasuki grinned and they went outside where the other six Warriors had positioned themselves on the hill. The two chose a spot away from the others and laid down on the sweet smelling grass. Soon Mihara fell asleep, her head rested on Tasuki's chest.  
  
"You really do love her, don't you?" It was Nuriko. He had silently scooted up next to Tasuki and the sleeping Mihara. He brushed a strand of stray hair out of Mihara's face and looked up to Tasuki, awaiting an answer.  
  
"I'll admit she has a unique effect on me," Tasuki said quietly, closing his eyes. "But is it true love or just you know big-brother/little- sister relationship. Does she love me, or does she look up to me. Do I protect her because I love her or because I feel inclined to. It's so complicated I'm starting to remember why I vowed never to fall in love."  
  
Nuriko laughed. "Well let's hope you figure it out soon. The others and I -" He indicated the other five warriors with a jerk of his head. "All agreed that you two make a really good couple, you know?"  
  
Tasuki's eyes sprang open. "Already? But I barely even know her!"  
  
"Oh come on Tasuki, just look at the way you act around her. And you said yourself that you just might be in love with her. Love at first sight, you've never heard of that?"  
  
Tasuki closed his eyes again. "Dunno what you're on."  
  
Nuriko grinned and crawled back over to the others.  
  
Do I love her? Tasuki asked himself.  
  
Nakago hung from his wrists tied to a wooden beam. Ichidou had certainly been angry at him for trying to feed the girl to Ashitare. She came in around midnight with a whip. Nakago winced as Ichidou came in again the next night with the whip.  
  
She walked toward him, and yanked a fistful of blond hair, so his face was near her's. "Now why did you try feeding Mihara to that beast," she asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Because she is the reason you torture me so."  
  
Ichidou stepped back and lashed the whip again at Nakago's bare chest. "Wrong! You are the reason I torture you. Every last thing you've down outside of my presence has been irrational and cruel. I've told you countless times before that I dislike you and your attitude. And you are ignorant enough to continue acting the way you do, only behind my back. You are truly a moron!" She walked closer to him and slapped him hard in the face. She then turned to leave. "Bread and water only," she said to the guard, and than left.  
  
Mihara jumped out of bed and looked out the window. She was excited because today was the day she and the Suzaku seishi would begin to search for the Suzaku no Miko.  
  
End Chapter 5 


	6. Kiss From A Rose

Chapter 6: Kiss From a Rose  
  
My hands were tied to - to something. I was scared. I was screaming and fighting. Fighting what? That man, Nakago, he was there. He was laughing. Laughing at my fear. He hit me. He liked to hit me. He kissed me. Then what? What happened? I can't remember!  
  
Mihara shuddered as she walked. She and the Seven Celestial Warriors had been walking all day looking for the Suzaku no Miko. And so far nothing. They had been to three villages and no one had heard of any strange girls running around the country side.  
  
But Mihara kept hearing her own voice inside her head, repeating memories back to her. She shuddered again. Why did he kiss me? Were we in love before all this? But then why would he hit me? Why was I tied up? Why was I fighting?  
  
"Mihara! Will you pay attention!?"  
  
Mihara looked up. The group had stopped at a fourth village.  
  
"Listen," Hotohori said, yawning and stretching. "Its late. Let's stop at an inn and get something to eat and rest for a while. Tomarrow we'll search the village. Deal?"  
  
Everyone agreed. They found the nearest inn and got a room with four beds. Which meant two people had to sleep in each. They spent dinner figuring out who should be with Mihara.  
  
"Maybe Chiriko should," Tamahome suggested. "Because he's the youngest."  
  
"I think Nuriko," Hotohori said, slurpping up his noodles. "Because he's the most like a girl."  
  
"Well I think," Nuriko said slyly, grinning in Tasuki's direction. "That Tasuki should. Just in case anyone attacks or anything."  
  
Tasuki turned crimson and everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Well it does seem fitting," Nuriko whispered to him. "Being as you DO love her right?"  
  
"So that agrees it," Tamahome said. "Tasuki will share with Mihara."  
  
Mihara blushed and shrunk in her chair, embarresed that she was being made such a big deal for everyone.  
  
Ichidou walked into the hospital section of the castle were Nakago lay on one of the beds. He was laying on his back, with a blanket drawn up to his bare chest. Bandages were wrapped around his chest and back area, on his arms, legs, and one on his head. Ichidou was still venting steam for what he had tried to do to Mihara.  
  
She drew a chair and sat next to his bed.  
  
He groaned. "I'm sorry Ichidou-Sama for betraying your trust," He said quietly.  
  
She laughed softly. "No your not. You would be sending search parties out to look for Mihara if I hadn't beaten you like this. I am NOT sorry for what I did." She left.  
  
Nakago settled back on his pillow and closed his eyes. "Little do you know Ichidou-Sama, that I am sending search parties for her."  
  
Mihara jumped on her's and Tasuki's bed. She had to put Chiriko to bed, because he was the youngest and then she was heading onto bed too (the rest of the warrriors were getting drunk downstairs).  
  
She leaned over to the bedside table and blew out the candle. She said goodnight to Chiriko and then settled back onto her pillows. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get to sleep. She was awake when Hotohori and Nuriko staggered in and fell into bed. She was counting sheep when Chichiri and Tamahome came up and said goodnight and were out as well. Finally around three in the morning Mitsukake brought Tasuki in, who was so drunk that he couldn't stand up straight.  
  
Mihara got out of bed and guided Tasuki into the bed. He looked up at her. "I aint that (hiccup) drunk. I just d-drank more then I (hic) shoulda ya know."  
  
Mihara laughed and climbed in next to him. Soon silence filled the room, except for Tasuki's occaisonal hiccup, and the sound of Tamahome snoring gently.  
  
"Its kinda awkward," Tasuki said. "Bein' in bed with you and all."  
  
Mihara could feel her cheeks turning red in the dark.  
  
"But you know." He rolled onto his stomach and pushed his face into his pillow. "I could get used to it." And he was asleep before Mihara could whirl around and ask him what he meant.  
  
Mihara awoke the next morning to the sound of Tasuki throwing up in the next room over. She shivered, remembering what he had said to her just hours before. "I could get used to it." Did that mean what she thought he meant? She jumped out of bed and greeted her companions, who groaned as they got out of bed.  
  
Tasuki staggered into the room. "I have such a headache," he moaned.  
  
"Well that's what happens when you drink like a bandit," Nuriko yawned, not realizing what he said. Everyone laughed, except for Nuriko.  
  
Everyone dressed and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast. They were searching the village that day for the Suzaku no Miko, and wanted to get a headstart. Mihara listenened to the talk but her mind wandered again to Tasuki's comment to her the night before.  
  
"Hey Mihara, we're leaving!"  
  
"Oh! Coming!"  
  
The day was long. The group split up into their "bed partners" to search the village. Nuriko joked about how Tasuki and Mihara shouldn't go together after what might have happened last night....He was socked by Tasuki and kept his mouth shut later.  
  
The two searched everywhere. No one in the whole stupid village had seen hide nor hair of a girl wearing strange clothes or carrying foreign money. Finally they stopped in an alleyway and leaned against a building to rest.  
  
Mihara had something on her mind that had been bothering her. "Tasuki," she said in a quiet voice. "Is it fun...being with me?"  
  
Tasuki looked at the ground. He didn't know what to say at first. He knew he loved her but, did she love him? He didn't want to tell her for fear that she would not love him back. "Mihara," he said slowly. "There's no other person that I'd rather be than -"  
  
"You!"  
  
The two looked up. It was a girl of about fifteen. Her hair was silky black and her eyes were blood red.  
  
"E-excuse me?" Mihara asked uncertainly.  
  
"You don't remember me?" The girl said, sounding shocked. "The good friend that rescued you from those psycho alleyway rapists remember?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, but I have amnesia and -"  
  
"Oh thats okay! Hey introduce me to this hunk here!"  
  
"I uh.... This is Tasuki....and Tasuki this is...uh."  
  
"Oh the name's Suzuhara... but my friend's call me Suz and yall are definately my friends."  
  
"Okay...Suz...."  
  
Suzuhara led them to her house, chattering the whole way. "Course its been a while since I last saw you. You said that you were going somewhere, don't remember at the moment, and then you left and didn't come back. That was like a month ago. We're here!" She had led them to a nice house in the center of the town.  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm here!" Suzuhara danced into the house. "I have a couple friends over so don't bother us!" She ran in the direction of her room, leaving a very confused Mihara and Tasuki on the threshold. "Come on!"  
  
The two followed Suzuhara into her room and sat on the bed side by side. Suzuhara grinned. "I'm gonna leave you to love birds to go get some drinks."  
  
Mihara blushed as they door closed behind her. She turned back to Tasuki. "You were saying something..." she said uncertainly. "Before...Suz showed up."  
  
Tasuki's cheeks turned equally red. "I just wanted to say...that there is no one I'd rather be with...than you Mihara."  
  
Mihara smiled and fell against his shoulder. "Arigatou Tasuki-chan. Arigatou for being so kind to me."  
  
Tasuki leaned his head on her head and waited there for a moment. Then his keen ears picked up footsteps and he jerked up quickly. Mihara looked up too, just as Suzuhara came in with mugs for each of them.  
  
"You two are such and item!" She squealed.  
  
Mihara blushed and looked into her drink and Tasuki just scoffed. But inside he knew it was true and welcomed it.  
  
"So is it just yall two or is there more hotties waitin around for ya?"  
  
"Oh my gosh the others!" Tasuki and Mihara stood up and said this at the same time and Suzuhara burst into laughter.  
  
"You two are so perfect for each other you know," she laughed.  
  
"I really am very sorry," Mihara said. "But we are supposed to meet up with a couple friends, six to be exact, in a few minutes. We'd love to stay but we have to go!"  
  
"Oh..kay. Come back and bring these friends with you!" She led them out the door and back outside. "And put in a good word for me with one of the hot guys!" She yelled at their retreating backs.  
  
"Did anyone find anything," Hotohori asked back at the inn.  
  
"No but we discovered something about my past," Mihara said. "I used to have a friend before I lost my memory." She laughed suddenly. "She isn't to shy, is she Tasuki?"  
  
Tasuki laughed as well. "Not quite. She asked to put in a good word with one of the 'hot guys' which counts all of yall out."  
  
"Hey hey hey, aren't you forgetting someone," Hotohori said.  
  
"You're right! But I told her I wasn't interested."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Later... After everyone had gone to sleep Tasuki and Mihara remained awake talking.  
  
Finally Tasuki yawned loudly and Mihara insisted that they get some sleep.  
  
"Tasuki," she said after a moment of sleepy silence in the dark. "Did you really mean what you said today."  
  
"*yawn* Of course I did."  
  
"And...do you agree with Suz...about us."  
  
For a moment the bandit was silent. "Only if you do." And once again he was asleep before Mihara could work out what he said.  
  
End Chapter 6 


	7. Forbidden Secrets

Shoutout to Jan! Thankyou SO MUCH for reviewing my fic TWICE!! I love you so much (not it that way trust me!!)  
  
And thankyou to everyone else that has supported me in my hyperness for getting good reviews ARIGATOU SO MUCH!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Forbidden Secrets  
  
Nakago swiftly got on his horse with a few servants not far behind him. He was going to look for the girl, Mihara. And he would have her back within a matter of days.  
  
Mihara yawned and rested her chin in the palms of her hands. Once again they had been relentlessly searching for the blasted Suzaku no Miko. Her horse plodded alongside Tasuki who was busy having trouble with horse.  
  
Mihara laughed and yawned again. She didn't notice that the others in front of them had stopped riding, and she crashed into Nuriko's horse. Her laughter was stifled when she caught sight of the reason of the abrupt stop.  
  
Nakago and several soldiers were standing in front of the bridge that allowed the Suzaku Seishichi to enter into the next village.  
  
"Nakago," Tasuki snarled, with bitter hatred painfully obvious in his voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to ask the girl a few questions." He turned to Mihara. "Do you remember anything lately?" He asked almost tauntingly.  
  
Mihara thought for a moment. Her last memory had been four days ago. "Why?" She called back, not wanting to give into his mind games.  
  
Nakago laughed. He stretched out his hand and a blast of energy came forth and embedded itself in Mihara's forehead. Instantly the girl let out a horrific scream and after a moment of holding her head in her hands she passed out. She swayed on her spot on the horse and Tasuki only jumped off his in time to catch her fall.  
  
"What have you done to her, Nakago!" He yelled in the blond-haired man's direction. "I swear I'll kill you!!" He set Mihara gently on the ground then reached for his tessan.  
  
Nakago held up his left wrist, which bore a bright red bracelet. "I wouldn't advise that. This bracelet absorbs fire and sends it back out a hundred fold. Your tessan won't save you this way."  
  
Suddenly a hige tidal wave reared up from behind the Kutou attackers. Chichiri smiled. "Hit the deck, no da!" He yelled. Everyone dived out of the way, except for Nakago and his men who were just getting around to looking at the wave behind them, and Chichiri released his hold on the water.  
  
Tasuki felt cold water splash his feet and knees and lower part of his back. Mihara's dress and sandled feet barely dipped into the water from her postion in Tasuki's strong but gentle arms. She stirred slightly and shivered at the touch.  
  
Tasuki stood, the wave now reaching his knee area. Nakago and the gaurds were utterly gone. Whether it was from being washed down the river or from retreat no one knew. Or cared for that matter.  
  
Tasuki carried Mihara to Mitsukake, who was ringing out his orange headband. "Mitsukake can you tell if anything is wrong with her," he asked seriously.  
  
The warrior put a hand to Mihara's pale forehead and waited a moment. "She's got no physical injuries, but Nakago triggered a memory. Apparently a terrible memory that might have caused serious mental damage. And her temperture is rising rapidly. We need to get her to the next inn and quick."  
  
"We have a problem," Tamahome said. "With that tidal wave, Chichiri washed away all our extra stuff. We need to collect it before moving on."  
  
"I have some extra money on me," Tasuki said, putting Mihara on his horse and climbing up after her. "I'll take her to the inn and check us in and everything. But she needs to lie down. Good luck." And without a response Tasuki rode across the drowned bridge and into town.  
  
Tasuki sighed. It had been an hour and the team still wasn't back. Surely they didn't have THAT much extra things on them? He was considering leaving and helping them, but his eye caught on Mihara's troubled, pale face and his heart told him to stay.  
  
As if on cue, Mihara's eyes sprang open and for a fraction of a second Tasuki saw panic behind them. The girl sat up and swung her feet out of the bed. Tasuki sat next to her and she leaned on his shoulder.  
  
Tasuki waited for a moment before he asked the tender question. "Mihara-Chan?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"What all do you remember?"  
  
Silence first. Mihara remembered alot of things since that encounter with Nakago. But she couldn't tell him. "I was tied up alot."  
  
Tasuki knew she was holding back. Slowly, so not to surprise her, he put an arm around her shoulder. "Please tell me." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Mihara gasped unnoticeably at the touch of Tasuki's lips against her ear, his hot breath searing into her skin. "Well Nakago was very abusive. He hit me but at the same time kissed me alot." She said slowly and dileberately, so there was no trace of her hiding something. Then I remember passing out and I woke up tied up at his feet and my body felt tired like it had been whipped."  
  
Tasuki tightened his grip on her and threw his free arm around her waist. "I need to tell you something Mihara. I - I'm in love with you. I have since the day I saved you from the forest. I haven't told you till now, coz I was afraid that you might not love me back. And if you don't, I - I'll understand."  
  
Tears welled up in Mihara's eyes. Mixed feelings coursed through her. Wanting him and not wanting him. Dying to tell him, but couldn't.  
  
Tasuki hugged her closer to him, like a starving man clutching a loaf of bread. "I'm sorry." He whispered, thinking her tears meant that she did not love him back. "I should not have told you, but I couldn't help myself."  
  
Mihara pushed out of his arms, tears flowing freely from her violet eyes.  
  
"Wha - what is it," the fanged boy asked.  
  
"HE RAPED ME!" Mihara screamed suddenly, in frustration. "Thats the thing I remembered earlier. He raped me!" She began sobbing uncontrollably into Tasuki's shirt. "I tried to fight him off! But I could't! He had said I wandered onto Seiryuu property and should be punished. Then he tied me to the bedpost, but I blacked out not long after that. Then when I was tied up in front of him, he wanted me to do something but I said no and he put the memory spell on me and threw me out in the woods, not having the heart to kill me!"  
  
Tasuki rocked her back and forth, shushing her every now and then, but his main concern was containing his now ultimate loathing for Nakago.  
  
"But," she said, resting her head on his chest. "I do love you. I do!"  
  
At these words Tasuki let an involintary sigh of relif. A sigh which Mihara noticed. She laughed, her clear voice ringing through the silent room. "Wo ai ni, Tasuki-Chan. Wo ai ni."  
  
Tasuki kissed the top of her head gently. He laid down, with Mihara resting on his chest and the two fell asleep still embracing each other tightly.  
  
"Aww, aren't the just perfect for each other?" The remaining Suzaku Warriors stood in front of the sleeping couple. "It looks like he told her, and she agrees with his feelings," Nuriko said sighing. "I hate to wake them but we have to."  
  
"Tasuki and Mihara-Chan will be really emabarressed if they wake up and we're watching them, no da. Let's get out of the room and I'll wake them up with magic, no da."  
  
The Warriors shuffled out of the room and Chichiri sent a wave of energy at them, then shut the door quickly.  
  
Tamahome pressed his ear against the wall, listening intently. Suddenly he laughed. "Tasuki just woke up. You shoulda heard what he said. 'Mihara-Chan...wake up, dear.'"  
  
Suddenly Tasuki's horrified voice was heard by all. "Mihara!" Tasuki suddenly burst through the door. His face showed the slightest bit of surprise before going back to worry. "Guys! Its Mihara. She won't wake up and she's burning up! Mitsukake you can heal her right?!"  
  
Mitsukake put a hand on the bandit's shoulder."Calm down my friend, I can heal her." He walked in the small room and knelt beside the bed. He put his hand on her forehead but drew away quickly. "Gods," he whispered. "Nakago must have done a peice of work on her. She has the highest fever I've ever seen in my experience as a doctor." He turned to ask Tasuki something, but the warrior wasn't there. "Tasuki?"  
  
Tasuki rode hard in the direction of Kutou. He clenched his teeth. I'll kill him! He'll be sorry for ever touching Mihara! He had taken Tamahome's horse. He hoped he didn't mind. He had jumped onto the closest able bodied beast in the stable and rode off.  
  
Kutou was in his sights. The gates were at hand. Before he stopped to think he reached behind him and grabbed his tessan. "Recca - shinen!" He yelled, and blew away the innocent gate keepers. He was so angry he didn't care what bystanders were injured.  
  
He rode up to the Temple of Seiryuu and jumped off the horse and ran up the steps. He burst through the doors.  
  
"Who are you to enter the Temple of Seiryuu, Suzaku warrior? Tasuki right?"  
  
Tasuki turned to his left. Ichidou, Seiryuu no Miko stood there, with a wondering look on her face. She was clothed in the Seiryuu summoning robes and she was holding a beuatiful necklace that Tasuki recognized as Genbu's Shinzaho.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Tasuki took a step forward. "Where is Nakago," he asked venomously. "I'm gonna kill him."  
  
Ichidou's face said that she didn't care. "He's in there," she said pointing to a doorway down the hall. "But don't go in there. His powers have just been regenerated because of his injury. That's one of his powers you know, he gets stronger every time he gets hurt."  
  
Lucca: Just like the Saiya-Jins!  
  
Tasuki's shoulders heaved. "Mihara just remembered. He raped her. He hurt her. Earlier...he sent something into her to make her remember and she has a high fever. I'll kill him." He began to run towards the room, but Ichidou grabbed his hand.  
  
"Don't go in there," she said. "If you do I know you'll be killed."  
  
Just then Nakago came out of the room. "Ahh Tasuki," he said. "What brings you here to enemy territory?"  
  
Tasuki opened his mouth, but Ichidou cut in. "We're not enemies Nakago! When I summon Seiryuu I will NOT wish for Konan's destruction as you want me to. Mihara is my friend. And she is friends with the Suzaku warriors. Therefore I will not harm anyone from that country."  
  
Tasuki jerked his hand free of Ichidou's grasp. "You raped Mihara," he yelled at Nakago. "For that I cannot forgive."  
  
Nakago remained undaunted at his words. "How bout a fight then," he said coolly. "I imagine thats what you came here for?"  
  
His laid back attitude only provoked Tasuki's anger more. "Okay a fight then. Your magic against my fire. Agreed?"  
  
Mihara shot up in bed. Nuriko, who was keeping watch looked up suddenly from his fascination in the way the grains in the wood table worked. "Well welcome back Ms. I'm-Gonna-Scare-the-Crap-Out-of-Tasuki-By- Passing-Out." He said with a joking smile.  
  
"Where is Tasuki by the way," Mihara said sitting up and stretching.  
  
Nuriko hesistated. "Well..."  
  
"Pleaasseee tell me!"  
  
"Well he came out of the room and we were just coming up here and he said you wouldn't wake up and that you had a high fever. Then Mitsukake said something along the lines of 'Nakago doing a peice of work on you' and then he left." Nuriko looked to the floor. "We think he went to Kutou to fight Nakago."  
  
"What! I have to go after him now!"  
  
Nuriko shook his head. "You're not going anywhere. Not in your condition. We can't risk it. Besides would Tasuki be wanting for you to risk your life for him?"  
  
Mihara wasn't listening. She was dressing herself (apparently they had changed her clothes) and slipping on some shoes. "I'm going, Nuriko." She said seriously. "And you're gonna come with me."  
  
Nuriko pulled up to the gates where he found trouble. "You know, Mihara-Chan, that they probably won't let us in."  
  
Mihara ignored him. "We are friends of Ichidou-Sama. Let us pass."  
  
The guards stepped back instantly.  
  
Mihara couldn't help but smirk for a moment before they rushed through the city.  
  
Nakago had led Tasuki and a nervous Ichidou to a clear feild where they would battle. "Let's do this," Tasuki growled. "For Mihara."  
  
  
  
End Chapter 7 


	8. Eternal Sadness

Comments at the bottom!!!  
  
Chapter 8: Eternal Sadness  
  
  
  
Mihara had fallen asleep against Nuriko's broad muscular back, her arms loosely around his waist. It was well after sunset, and they hadn't found Tasuki. Nuriko found an inn and went inside, with Mihara slung over his shoulder. He paid for a room and went upstairs, where he laid the sleeping girl on the bed.  
  
Nuriko plopped on the other bed and sighed. What would the other warriors think when they came back and found that he and Mihara were gone. No note or anything. And where was Tasuki?  
  
Tasuki withdrew his tessan with a slight clang at the end. "Okay lets do this. RECCA - SHINEN!!" Fire burst from the fan and flew at Nakago who deflected the blast easily. This was the bandit's plan.  
  
While Nakago was busy with that attack, Tasuki used his speed and worked himself around the fire and threw a punch in Nakago's face. Nakago took the punch , but it barely threw him off.  
  
The blond haired Seiryuu retaliated by tossing energy at Tasuki, throwing him backwards. Tasuki used this to blow another fireball at his enemy with his tessan and moved behind Nakago while he was busy with the flame.  
  
However Nakago was waiting for him. He kneed Tasuki in the stomach, making him stumble back and began throwing rocks at him with energy.  
  
Tasuki was thankful for the thickness of the leather of his coat. The rocks barely nicked him and he was able to move into a nearby tree. "Recca -" but he was cut off. The tree moved violently and he fell to the ground. Pain shot through him, as he landed on his back on a sharp rock. He only got away in time before another wave of energy was thrown his way.  
  
There he met defeat. Nakago stepped on his chest and held a sword to Tasuki's neck. "Now you will pay for you insolence." He prepared to slice Tasuki's throat when Ichidou's scream stopped him.  
  
"That's enough Nakago!!!" She marched over to Nakago, her pace fast and furious. She yanked the sword from his hand and held it to his chest. "Listen here. Both of you!" She glanced at Tasuki, who was looking away, ashamed. "Tasuki you need to stay here for a while and get your back healed. And while you're here, I want the both of you to stay away from each other. Got it?"  
  
"Yes Ichidou-Sama."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Now come on," Ichidou said, giving Tasuki a hand up. "We need you to get you to the hospital wing to have that back looked at."  
  
Mihara woke up and stretched and yawned. She looked out the window and saw a tree with a bluebird sitting in it. Then she realized that she didn't know where she was. She looked over and found Nuriko fast asleep on the table, his head resting on his arm, and he was snoring softly.  
  
She got out of bed, and shook his arm gently. "Nuriko! Come on, wake up sleepy head."  
  
"Wha-" Nuriko moaned looking up. His forehead had the imprint of his bracelt on it.  
  
Mihara couldn't contain herself. She burst into tear jerking laughter and could only point at the mirror when Nuriko asked what was so funny.  
  
"Damn bracelet," he muttered, pushing the bracelet under his shirt sleeve.  
  
Mihara smiled and sighed, then looked out the window longingly. "Tasuki-Chan," she murmured.  
  
Nuriko smiled and ruffled Mihara's hair. "Let's go find your bandit- boy."  
  
Tasuki woke with a sudden jolt. In the few moments of consciousness he could gather that: he was in a hospital wing, his back was still throbbing with pain, and he was half naked. He tried to sit up, but the pain shooting through his lower back area forced him back down.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
The lights flared.  
  
Ichidou was sitting in a chair, her legs crossed, and her hands grasping her elbows. "You still are extremely weak. So I wouldn't push it."  
  
Tasuki settled back on his pillows and closed his eyes. "Mihara," he murmured.  
  
"Oh yes and about her. I have sent out guards to find her and tell her that you are safe in my care. She should be here shortly. I will send her in when she arrives. As for myself -" she paused rising out of her seat. "I have some business I need to attend to. Get well soon." She left.  
  
"Well you seem a bit more happy." Mihara and Nuriko just pulled up to the Seiryuu temple.  
  
"Of course," Mihara replied. "The one I love is safe. In the hands of a good friend. I couldn't be happier."  
  
Nuriko sighed. "Okay, we're here. We might as well go in."  
  
The two hurried up the steps. Mihara threw open the doors and ran inside, as if expecting Tasuki to be there to welcome her. Sadly instead of Tasuki standing there it was a sulking Nakago.  
  
"What have you done with Tasuki," Mihara said quickly, looking around.  
  
Nakago's mood worsened. "Tasuki is -" he caught himself. This can be fun, he said to himself. "Tasuki is dead." He said with sadistic smile.  
  
Mihara took a step backwards, as if the news had punched her. "It - it can't be true. Its not true. You're lying."  
  
Nakago laughed. "Am I? I watched him die. It was pitiful. The last thing he said was quite romantic actually. He said 'Mihara. I'm sorry. I failed you. Find another that is worthy.'"  
  
Mihara's tear-filled eyes spilled over like a dam giving way. She gave a distressed cry then turned and sobbed into Nuriko's shirt. Nuriko put his arms on her shoulders and let her soak his chest.  
  
"Nakago," he whispered venomously. "I'll see to it myself that you pay for this." He then swept a still sobbing Mihara off her feet and they ran down out of the temple and rode back to Konan.  
  
"Nakago?" Ichidou had just left the hospital wing. "Has Mihara come yet?" Nakago stared at the temple door then looked at his Miko, the solemnest face he could conjure on his face. "No."  
  
Mihara threw herself on the bed crying her eyes out.  
  
After a while each of the other Seishi came in to tell her they were sorry, and they cried with her and comforted her. But none of them improved her spirit.  
  
They had gotten a different room, so Mihara could be alone, and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Midnight. Mihara rolled over in bed, her eyes welled up from crying so much. She hadn't known him for long. A month maybe. But it had been one of the best months she could remember, even though her memory was still limited. He rescued her, protected her, stood up for her.  
  
Suddenly resolute, she kicked back the blankets. She snuck into the Seishi's room, and began digging through Hotohori's things. A glint of the moonlight on metal told her that she had found what she was looking for.  
  
She took the sword from its sheath and ran out of the room. She found her way back to her room. She stood in the center, and held the sword to her chest. "Tasuki," she muttered. "This is for you."  
  
Tasuki shot up in bed, though it caused spasms of pain to course through him. "Mihara," he whispered. He swung his legs out of bed and tried to stand, but his legs felt like jelly and he collapsed.  
  
Amiboshi and Suboshi, who was standing guard outside, rushed in. Their hearing abilities never ceased to amaze Tasuki. "Tasuki-Sama," Amiboshi said, helping him up. "You're injured. If you keep pushing yourself like this, we'll have to keep you here longer. And you want to get back to Mihara-Sama, don't you?"  
  
Tasuki allowed himself to be forced back on the bed, and he closed his eyes. Yes, he thought. Mihara. She's all that matters now.  
  
Mihara took a deep breath and forced the sword into her chest. She fell to the ground, her life slipping away.  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
*runs and hides under her computer desk* Aack! Don't kill me! My friend Manda advised me to end this chapter with suspense. Well I did.  
  
As for Jan (and you other Tasuki supporters) GOMEN!!! Most on-going stories have depressing parts, and this is the depressing chapter of my story. I had to write one or else it would just...go caput or something.  
  
Oooh btw: Arigatou Jan for your third review. I hope you won't be to dissapointed.  
  
I'm writing the ninth chapter as we speak. AND MIHARA DID NOT DIE!! You'll see when the next chapter gets put up. Tasuki WILL get his revenge on Nakago, just a little insight. And in the furture, we meet the new Byakko and Genbu no Mikos!! For all you people you are in favor of the other gods, you will have fun with that.  
  
Well enough of my ramblings! See you in chapter nine!! 


	9. Relief In The Sunset

Okay peepsols, I will wait to you read the chapter before I blast you with my thoughts ^^'.  
  
Chapter 9: Relief In the Sunset  
  
"Oh gods no, MIHARA!!" Nuriko rushed into the darkened room, and caught Mihara before she hit the ground. "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods," Nuriko kept muttering. "Oh gods! Mitsukake!!!"  
  
"Nuri-ko," Mihara said. She caughed up blood all over Nuriko's clothes, but he wasn't paying attention to that. "Don't call Mitsukake. I've already had to have been healed so many times already. I'm weak. Besides -" she paused again to cough. "I don't want to live. Not without Tasuki."  
  
"Don't speak," Nuriko whispered. "MITSUKAKE!"  
  
Mihara closed her eyes.  
  
"No! Don't die on me! Mihara don't die!"  
  
"Nuriko?"  
  
Mitsukake had appeared in the doorway. "What happened?"  
  
"Its Mihara," Nuriko said in distress. "Its about Tasuki. She...she tried to kill herself. A sword to the - the chest -" He broke away, looking back to Mihara's body.  
  
Mituskake took her pulse. "Don't worry she's still alive. I'll heal her now." He placed his hands on either of his cheeks and they glowed white. But Mihara did not open her eyes.  
  
Nuriko panicked. "Oh gods, it didn't work." He shook the lifeless girl in his arms.  
  
"Don't worry Nuriko. She's just sleeping. I've done all I can. Now its up to her will to live. However as you might have guessed -" He sighed standing. "That will is not very high."  
  
Tasuki's eyes sprang open. "Amiboshi!" He called.  
  
The flute-playing Seiryuu entered the room. "Nani yo?" He asked.  
  
"Take me to Konan. Something is wrong. I have to get to Mihara."  
  
"But Tasuki-Sama, Mihara should be coming."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Amiboshi sighed. "Fine, if I get in trouble I don't promise not to point fingers."  
  
Mihara was in darkness. She shivered. "I don't want to live," she said to the darkness, as if determined not to return to health. Her voice echoed strangely in the dark. "Not without Tasuki." There was a bright light in front of her. From a distant memory she remembered that light was death. She turned toward it, deciding wether to go there or not.  
  
Tasuki rode hard. Something's wrong, I know it! He thought to himself. He saw a building in the distance. "There it is," he yelled over the wind to Amiboshi. "That's the town we were in." Just a few more minutes.  
  
The remaining Suzaku sei were kneeling next to Mihara's bed, deep in thought or prayer. Suddenly Tasuki appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Wha-What's going on," he stuttered looking at Mihara's body, and the sheets that were badly stained with blood. The sei could tell he was on the edge.  
  
"Ta-Tasuki! Is that you? We thought you were dead!"  
  
Tasuki wasn't listening. He had already worked out the situation. Or most of it. He fell across Mihara's body, asking Suzaku why this had to happen to him.  
  
"She's not dead Tasuki," Nuriko said solemnly. "However she's on the brink. We can still lose her."  
  
Ichidou stomped furiously through the halls of the Seiryuu Temple. "NAKAGO!" She screamed, enraged. "I need to speak with you."  
  
Nakago came out of a side room. "Yes, Ichidou-Sama," he said innocently.  
  
"You lied to Mihara? You told her Tasuki was dead. Haven't you done enough damage to her brain?"  
  
"I said nothing," Nakago said, still holding the innocent act.  
  
"My sources tell me otherwise."  
  
Nakago opened his mouth to contradict, however Ichidou stopped him with a fist in his mouth.  
  
"Shaddap! I don't care. Just know you're getting a beating tonight." She stormed away, furiously.  
  
Mihara started to walk towards the light, but the sound of Tasuki's voice stopped her. Strangely he wasn't in the light. He was back in the darkness, a strange aura around him.  
  
"Tasuki? I - I thought you were dead."  
  
He shook his head, smiling. "Baka-Chan. Would I leave you alone in this world? I love you after all."  
  
Mihara's eyes filled with tears. Forgetting about the light, she ran into Tasuki's embrace.  
  
Mihara opened her eyes and, like in her dream, found herself in Tasuki's arms. "Tasuki-Chan! You're alive!"  
  
"Well duh!"  
  
"Oh you!"  
  
"Ahem." Amiboshi stared at his feet, feeling out of place. "I'm going now, as if anyone cares. Ichidou-Sama will be wanting to know where Tasuki- Sama and myself have gone. Ja ne!" He gave a small salute and left.  
  
Mihara hugged Tasuki tighter. "Don't ever leave me again," she whispered into his chest.  
  
"I promise. Wo ai ni, Mihara-Chan. You're the first one."  
  
"Awwww, isn't that so kawaii," Nuriko said. "We'll be leaving, right?" He turned around, and hooked his arms with Tamahome and Hotohori, whom he knew would much rather stay and embarress Tasuki. Mitsukake and Chiriko followed, then Chichiri.  
  
Tasuki rolled off of Mihara, and crawled under the thin (and still blood-stained) sheets. Together the couple slept.  
  
Soi sat outside the chamber where her Miko whipped Nakago. Every whiplash struck her heart.  
  
After another few minutes Ichidou left the chamber wrapping the whip around her arms. "Soi," she said to her, by way of greeting. She walked briskly down the hall, and dissappeared in her quarters.  
  
Soi pushed the door open a crack and peered in on her lover. Nakago was badly beaten. Blood dripped from his back where there were several large gashes. Soi shut the door quickly and slumped against the wall, sobbing.  
  
Mihara smiled at the sleeping Tasuki and slipped out of the inn.  
  
It was just sunset she sat near the edge of a canyon in the field outside the town.  
  
Then quite suddenly a sillouette appeared on the edge of a canyon. The person's features were darkened against the sunset. "Suzaku no Miko," a girl's voice said. The strings holding her hair back fluttered in the wind. "I am Byakko no Miko, Kyuu."  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
Whaddya think? Once again I ended with suspense.  
  
I told ya the Byakko and Genbu no Miko's would show up^^. Um...I hope yall have fun reading this...More on Kyuu in Chapter 10. 


	10. Unbroken Faith

Okay people. I have to get the comments from the last chapter in now.  
  
The last chapter I had planned out perfectly in my mind, but I didn't know how to word it. And on top of that I was rushed so I could put it up the same day I put up eight. Yeah, yeah. It took me an hour or so to complete it. But that was cuz I was rushed ^^'. Oh well.  
  
You find out what the heck Kyuu is doing in Konan, and why she is looking for the Suzaku no Miko.  
  
So get on with the show....fanfic!!!  
  
Chapter 10: Unbroken Faith  
  
"Suzaku no Miko, I am the Byakko no Miko. Kyuu." The girl stepped out of the way of the sunset so she could be observed. She had grey eyes, that reminded Mihara of a thunderstorm. Her blue hair was sperated into twin buns. She dressed unlike a Miko. More like a common village girl.  
  
Mihara smiled. "Hello Kyuu-Sama. But I am afraid you are mistaken. I am not the Suzaku no Miko. True my memory has been erased, but we have already learned that I have been here for more than a month before losing my memory, and I was not the Miko before that."  
  
Kyuu looked slightly confused. "But I've seen you. You're with them all the time."  
  
Mihara laughed. "Let me explain. When I lost my memory I was rescued by Tasuki and the others. I'm traveling with them to help regain my memory. Besides -" she looked at the ground, blushing. "I am in love with Tasuki. I wouldn't leave him for the world."  
  
Kyuu smiled knowingly. "I know the feeling."  
  
The two were silent for a moment.  
  
"Well then," Kyuu said, going back to the original subject. "Can you take me to your friends. If you are not the Miko then I must tell them something."  
  
"Of course," Mihara said, standing, and dusting herself off.  
  
They made their way back to the inn. She told her to wait downstairs and she would get the others. They could talk over dinner, because it was getting late and the Seishi would be hungry.  
  
Just as Mihara was about to go into her room to wake up Tasuki, her bandit boy came careening out of the room. When he saw her, his expression softened and he took her in his arms. "I thought you had left me," he whispered into her hair.  
  
Mihara put her arms around him. "Never. Wo ai ni, till the end. Nothing can seperate us. Even in death." She kissed him softly. "Now go downstairs. There's a girl you and the other seishi need to meet." She let go of him, but he grabbed her arm and kissed her passionately.  
  
Mihara returned the kiss, gratefully. When they broke away Tasuki smiled and went downstairs. Mihara stared after him for a moment then walked into the other's room. "Guys, the Byakko no Miko is downstairs. She said that she needed to talk to yall."  
  
There was a quick rush to leave the room. When Nuriko passed by her, Mihara held a hand out and put it to his chest, stopping him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure what about," Nuriko said, resuming a sitting position on the bed.  
  
Before speaking she followed the last seishi and shut the door behind a bewildered Chichiri. "Only for a second," she said. She turned back to Nuriko. "I just want to thankyou for saving me. If you haven't been so supportive of my living, Tasuki wouldve....And then....It would have been terrible. I made an awful mistake. If there is any way I can repay you for you kindness just name it."  
  
Nuriko remained silent for a moment. He stood and put his back to her, seeming fascinated in the tree outside the window. "Just name it.... Then-" he paused facing her. "I want you to kiss me."  
  
Mihara was taken aback. "K-Kiss you?" She stuttered. "But me and Tasuki... Tasuki and I... He would be-"  
  
"But he doesn't have to know," the purple haired warrior said. "Listen, I know that you are his, but hear me out. I think that everyone in some odd form or fashion loves you. Hotohori loves the way you respect him, Tamahome-your cooking and so on. As for Tasuki and myself. We love you for you. But, understandably, you love Tasuki. I just want one kiss, and I want bother you ever again. If you won't tell, I won't tell."  
  
Mihara was wringing her hands. "Okay, but we only do it once. And...don't ask me to do this again, this is very straining."  
  
"Just once."  
  
"O-kay."  
  
Mihara leaned on him, allowing him to throw an arm around his waist. She tilted her head up and Nuriko pushed his lips into hers.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, but really only lasted a few moments, the kiss broke. Mihara stepped backward out of the room, then she ran downstairs to join Tasuki and the others.  
  
When Nuriko came downstairs, the group was sitting at a large table. They all seemed to be listening to a blue-haired girl. The girl was talking low and fast, and her hand motions were explicit.  
  
"Oi Nuriko," Tasuki chirpped from his seat next to Mihara (who was looking uncomfortable, and avoided Nuriko's eyes). "You just missed it. This girl is the Byakko no Miko. What kept ya?"  
  
Nuriko shrugged. "I guess I'm just slow." He went to the bar to order drinks. "Can I get 9 Nuriko Specials please," he said to the bartender. When they arrived her called Mihara to help him to carry the glasses.  
  
The girl approached him carefully.  
  
"Just act like you always do," Nuriko said under his breath to Mihara. "Nothing has changed between us."  
  
"Uh...right." Mihara picked up three glasses in her hands and set them down in front of Tasuki, Kyuu, and herself. She resumed her place at the table and sipped her drink.  
  
"Thankyou for listening to me. Now I must tell you a few things. First, I have already summoned Byakko. He is -" she put a hand to her chest. "Sleeping inside of me. I do not want to use the last wish because I do not want to return to my own world. I have found love in Sailo. But as you all should know, should I use the last wish my love and I will be torn apart. Seeing as being together with someone from this world is the only wish the gods cannot grant. I have made two wishes and kept the third to myself. Second, all of the four Miko's have been called to this world. Soon a new round of Miko's will be called here, and us four now will be erased. One of us must use one of our wishes to make sure that doesn't happen. Third, Seiryuu seishi Nakago is growing more powerful. My seishi have been keeping track of him. His animosity towards Suzaku is astounding. Eventually you will have to fight him, so train hard and be prepared at all times. But because of the kindness you have showed me here I will garuntee an aliance between Sailo and Konan." She drained the remnants of her drink and then stood. "I must be going. I promised my seishi I wouldn't be long."  
  
Everyone murmured their goodbyes, and Kyuu left the inn.  
  
"If it means leaving you then I doubly don't want to be the Miko."  
  
Tasuki and Mihara were sitting on their bed talking quietly, letting the moon bathe them in light. It was full so they could see each other clearly.  
  
Mihara was silent for a few moments. She was thinking about the kiss she shared with Nuriko. She knew that if she told Tasuki that he would be angry, but she couldn't hold it inside her any longer. "Tasuki," she said suddenly. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure. Anything."  
  
Mihara sighed. "Promise you won't get mad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I told Nuriko thankyou earlier tonight. For saving me. Watching over me while you were away. Told him if there was anything he wanted to name it and I would do it. He - He wanted me to kiss him. Said he was in love with me, as you are." She looked away from Tasuki's face, tears forming. "Tasuki- Chan, what are you thinking? Are you mad?"  
  
Tasuki was looking down at his knees. His breathing came in long sighs. "No. I'm not mad." He looked up at Mihara. "I promised I wouldn't get mad, and I'll never break a promise I made to you. I still love you. I will always love you, even if you let go of me and go with other guys. I love you. Only you. Forever."  
  
Mihara's tears were now flowing with joy. She threw herself into his arms, kissing his lips repeatedly. Wo ai ni, she thought to herself as they settled down into bed with Tasuki's arm protectively around her waist. Forever.  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
Whatcha think? Bit of a romantic chapter, ne? Damn, I think I'm starting to sound alot like Yuu. *goes SD and bows down to Yuu Watase* Gomen gomen. I hope I'm not violating the copyright law too bad.  
  
Sorry it took so long to put up. We're going through a family crisis here in my house. But as Mini-Urd says in the first episode of the Adventures of the Mini-Godesses "Don't concern yourself with the minor details.^^"  
  
I figured out a few things over the past few days.  
  
1) Tasuki is not a virgin. He was taken to a brothel by Koji at age 15. It was like a ritiual or something to banish away the remnants of childhood. You had to do it to get into the bandits so I guess it was all or nothing, ne?  
  
2) In the OAV (no I have not seen it *wails spastically*) Tasuki tries to express his feelings toward Miaka (I hope I'm not spoiling it for some of you) but the only way he knows how is through sexual means. As you can plainly see, I started writing this fic before I had that knowledge.  
  
What else was there. *thinks for a moment* Baka! Oh yeah.  
  
3) When a Miko crosses over into the book world she is given the gift to communicate to people understanding only Chinese. To explain when Miaka travels into the book everyone in Ancient China can magically speak Japanese. This is not true. Yuu said that a Miko is actually speaking her own tongue. She hears her own dialect and hears it but vise versa for the people there. They hear Chinese and talk Chinese but their Miko is not really speaking in Chinese. Unless she comes from China.  
  
I am currenly writing Mihara's mini-back story. The story of how she got into the book, how she became friends with Suzuhara, and how she got raped by Nakago. Fun, ne? Be on the lookout. It will be titled: Josh's Journey. How It All Started. Yes yes, Mihara was an American when she fell into the book. And her name was Josh...You find out why in the backstory. Anyway its two in the morning and I got to go to school tommorrow so I'll see you in chapter 11!! 


	11. Confession Part One

Chapter 11: Confession Part 1  
  
Soi tied off the last bandage on Nakago's chest. "There you are," she said, her long purple hair falling in her face.  
  
Nakago sat back holding a hand to his chest where it hurt the most.  
  
"Nakago? What are we to do about Ichidou-Sama?"  
  
The blond haired man sighed. "As you know she is very friendly and trusting. She has made friends with the Suzaku, our sworn enemy. I can tell from her character that she would summon Seiryuu to help them instead of seal Suzaku away, as previously wanted. The only way to stop her is to kill her."  
  
Soi gasped. "Kill our Miko!?"  
  
Nakago nodded. "We will just have to wait for the next Miko who will agree to make the wish to seal Suzaku away."  
  
Soi hugged Nakago lightly. "I will do as you tell me. Always."  
  
Mihara laid back, resting her head on Tasuki's thigh. "Tasuki?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Tell me something. Something no one knows. If we are to be 'lovers' then we have to be able to trust each other."  
  
Tasuki was silent for a moment. There was plenty of things that he could tell her that few others knew. His family life, how he ran away from home, how he met Koji and the other bandits, how he lost his virginity to join the bandits.... "Well. I've been to a brothel." He said staring off the cliff into the horizon.  
  
Mihara shifted uncomfortably on his leg. "Did you actually go through with it," she asked awkwardly.  
  
"Yes. It was a ritual performed to banish the remains of childhood from my body. The girl, her name was Mihara. I named you after her. But she never had the relationship you and I have.... At first I thought love was just, well you know, sex. Then I met you and everything changed. It was like you brought a wave of understanding. Suddenly I knew how to display my feelings, and not embarrass myself by forcing myself on you. Mihara..." he smiled and used the phrase she had used the night before. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Mihara shivered and snuggled closer to him. "That my innocent Tasuki- Chan is not as inexperienced as I had thought. That when it came time...if we ever... that I wouldn't be dissappointed. Its not like I would be anyway...."  
  
Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Tasuki broke into a wide grin. "Wo ai ni Mihara-Chan."  
  
Nakago paced the hallway anxiously.  
  
"Nakago." Soi strode into the hall. "I have it."  
  
Nakago held out his hand and Soi dropped a small pill into his hand. "The drug that makes your body slowly deteriorate if ingested," he said quietly. "Used mostly for torture in the most obscure parts of Kutou." He looked up at Soi. "Now all we have to do is slip this in Ichidou-Sama's food and she would be gone, and we would look totally innocent."  
  
Ichidou yawned and stretched. "That meal was huge," she said to herself, plopping on her bed. "Man, Nakago really pulled out all the stops as an apology for lying to Mihara." She yawned again and shivered, although the room felt scorching. She thought nothing of it and crawled into bed.  
  
"Wake up sleepy heads!" Nuriko was standing over a cuddling Tasuki and Mihara in bed. The sun was shining bright outside. "We're moving on today. We've stayed nearly a week in this town and we've got to find the Suzaku no Miko still. Remember."  
  
As if with one mind, Mihara and Tasuki rolled over and pulled the blankets over their heads.  
  
Nuriko smiled. Take care of her Tasuki, he thought to himself. She needs you. He ripped the blanket off of them and began screeching at them until they were all the way awake.  
  
"If I go deaf, I'm gonna sue," a disgruntled Tasuki mumbled, rubbing his ears. "Did ya hafta start yelling," he asked Nuriko.  
  
"What?" Nuriko said loudly. "I can't hear you! Speak louder!"  
  
The other warriors hooted with laughter. Even Mihara cracked a smile. Tasuki continued to massage his aching ears.  
  
"Well where are we going next?" Tamahome asked. "We've haven't searched but half of Konan and we still go the other more widespread part of the country to go."  
  
"Why don't we go to Mt. Leikaku?" Hotohori suggested. "Tasuki will be able to see his fellow bandit members, and Mihara will be able to meet them. How does that sound." No one seemed to have any objections so the head out with Tasuki babbling on about his adventures with the bandits the whole time.  
  
"How is Ichidou-Sama?" Nakago said to Amiboshi. "Is she any better?" The evil Seiryuu was indeed a wonderful actor. He had convinced that Ichidou's illness was due to poison from the cook and took the liberty of beheading the poor fool. They had hired a "more trustworthy" cook.  
  
Soi wrung her hands. "I do hope she's all right," she lied. "It would be just awful if she were to die. We'd have to wait till the next Miko comes before we can have peace."  
  
"GENROU IS BACK!"  
  
Unfortunately for Tasuki, no one was in the common room to greet his dramatic return home to Mt. Leikaku. "Hell-o!" He called, annoyed that there was no one to meet him.  
  
"Genrou?" It was Koji. "Hey buddy!"  
  
The two friends broke into their bandit dance while the remaining Suzaku shichiseishi got sweatdrops.  
  
When they had finished, Koji called out to the rest. "Oi! Genrou's back guys."  
  
The room was suddenly full. Everyone was certainly happy to see their former bandit leader and, to say the least bombarded him with a barrage of unlistable questions. Finally (much to the relief of Tasuki) Koji called for quiet.  
  
"So Genrou," the blue-haired bandit said to his friend. "Can you introduce us to yer friends here?"  
  
"This is the rest of the Suzaku Warriors. Tamahome, my little scratching post. Hotohori - the Emporer. Nuriko, the resident gay guy -" he ducked a blow from his campanion at this comment. "Chiriko, the child prodigy I told yall about. Fox-san Chichiri. And Mitsukake, the silent cat- toting healer."  
  
"What about the girl?"  
  
Tasuki put a hand on his neck and blushed. "Well, she's my girl."  
  
At first there was shocked silence and then the common room erupted with earsplitting noise again. Tasuki had to withdraw his tessan and wave it warningly at them to shut his bandits up.  
  
"I thought you hated girls boss."  
  
"Former boss," Koji corrected.  
  
"Well...I did." Tasuki stuttered. "Its just hard to explain I guess."  
  
The room did not know how to reply to this.  
  
"How 'bout yall stay here for the night," Koji offered, breaking the awkward silence. "Yall go do whatever you were gonna do tommorrow. Tonight a feast and unlimited drinks!!"  
  
The bandits liked this proposal.  
  
"Ichidou-Sama?" Amiboshi poked his head in on a sleeping, and still voilently ill Ichidou. He walked in with some medication and food and set them on the table next to the Miko's bed. He felt her forehead, but her fever did not appear to have let up. "Ichidou-Sama its time for your food."  
  
Ichidou's pale face remained unchanged.  
  
"I-Ichidou-Sama? Wake up! Wake up!!"  
  
Suboshi was passing through the hallway when he heard a strangled cry that he recognized as his brother's.  
  
Amiboshi came into view carrying an unconscious Seiryuu no Miko in his arms. "Oni-chan," he said upon seeing his younger twin. "Come with me. We have to get Ichidou-Sama to the Suzaku healer, Mitsukake. She won't wake up...." He gave one last helpless look at Suboshi then ran down the hall and outside.  
  
Suboshi quickly gathered supplies and followed his brother to the stables.  
  
Amiboshi was sitting behind Ichidou, who was resting limply against his chest. "Last I heard," he said to Suboshi. "Was that the Suzaku party was lodging at Mt. Leikaku. We should head straight on Southwest until the mountain comes into view, then approach it on the southern side. Let's go." He nudged his horse and he galloped into the setting sun. Please Ichidou- Sama," he thought, the wind ripping fiercly at his face. Hold on a little longer. I'll get you to the Suzaku in time. I promise.  
  
Nakago sat in Ichidou's throne praying that Amiboshi and Suboshi didn't make it in time. He further hoped that if they did manage to get her to the healer, that they wouldn't recognize the drug in her body. Still...he might still be able to pull off the dishonest cook lie.  
  
He would just have to wait until his sources told him more information. "Ichidou is not worthy of being the Seiryuu no Miko." He said suddenly, his voice echoing in the dark throne room. "So she won't be. Not if I can help it."  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
More twists and turns are being added to the plot!! I love my brain! I am evil...and I can get eviler.  
  
For those of you groaning on the edge of your seats because it ended so soon like chapter eight did (and hopefully for me there are many of you), Ichidou is made of stronger stuff than you think.  
  
For all you blue-haired bandit fans out there, Koji gets a bigger role. I won't say just yet, but you'll find out in chapter 12 or 13.  
  
As if you couldn't tell, I have applied my newfound knowledge to the story. Such as Tasuki's brothel.  
  
Also, although chapters 11 and 12 is are Koji and Ichidou building chapters, you are starting to find out about how Mihara was really like before she lost her memory. And to put it lightly, she's not the innocent sweet girl that Tasuki is in love with now. Now don't get me wrong, after Mihara regains her memory she tries to maintain the way she was in the bookworld, because she doesn't like the way she was in the real world. There are going to be several hints in the upcoming chapters but I don't know if they are apparent enough.  
  
I dunno, do you think I'm giving to much away? I've just about got the whole story planned out, I just don't know how to word it.  
  
And for even more insight, there will be a sequel series to this series of chapters. As soon as I'm finished with this one and Mihara's backstory, I'll get right on that. Trust me I have way to much time on my hands. Take now for instance. Its one in the morning on a Friday and I'm listening to Sailor War Supreme on repeat and making funny comments to, what may seem as, myself.  
  
But never fear! My brain is still working its little cells out to pump out more chapters for you.  
  
Thankyou a million times for all your reviews. If you have ever put up a story on here and been reviewed with such good comments, you know how I feel right now. Its...invigourating. Anyway...thankyou again and again!!  
  
Onward to Chapter 12...if its up!! 


	12. The Bell

Konnichiwa minnna-san! Welcome to the first sidestory of my ficcy. Yes this is a sidestory and *only* a sidestory. It generally has nothing to do with the original fic in any shape or form. What happens in this sidestory will *not* happen in the future. So if you are not interested in some completely random sidestory....skip on to chapter 12...if its up.  
  
I guess this is what happens after you read to many Nuriko death fics and eat an entire box sugar cookies at eleven o clock at night, ne? Ano...I was bored. I guess I've been a bit depressed lately, and my brain is to disfuctional to continue on chapter 12 at the moment (baka writer's block!!) so this is what came of it.  
  
Its kind of sad....Depressing oh yes. Its basically a test of Tasuki's and Mihara's love for each other in a strange way.  
  
Ano, I'm not good at writing battle scenes, so gomen if they are a bit....iffy.  
  
Enough of my pointless ramblings, get on with the story!!  
  
  
  
The Bell  
  
Mihara dug through a bag of the seishi's things. She spotted what she was looking for. She pulled retrieved two bells from the bottom of the rucsac and handed one to her "boyfriend" Tasuki.  
  
She tugged the string out of her hair and snapped it in half. She tied the string to her bell, and then onto her wrist. She directed Tasuki to do the same. Once the couple had the bells attatched to their wrists, Mihara held up her hand.  
  
"These bells are enchanted," she said. "When to people wear them everything that happens to one happens to the other. This is to bind us together. No matter what happens, as long as this bell is still on your wrist, our love can never be severed. Promise me you won't take it off."  
  
Tasuki smiled and gathered Mihara in his arms. "I promise. Wo ai ni, till the end. But...I fight Nakago tommorrow. Won't you feel the same pain I do?"  
  
Mihara shook her head. "I don't care about that. I *want* to feel the same pain as you. But you -" she choked on her words, tears filling her eyes. "I don't want to lose you. You could d-"  
  
"Don't think of things like that," Tasuki said breaking the embrace, and tilting Mihara's face upwards. "I go to fight Nakago in your name. Every hit, kick, blast of energy, whatever! Its for you! But-" He broke away. "I won't allow you to go with me when I leave to fight him. I want you to stay here in the palace. I don't want you to interfere with the battle."  
  
The barrier in Mihara's eyes broke. She burst into tears as she flung herself back into Tasuki's muscular arms. "I won't leave you! I don't want you to die!"  
  
Love pained Tasuki's face. "Have you so little faith in me to say that. I promise I will come back to you whole. But in return I want you to promise to stay here with the others. Only myself and Mitsukake will be going."  
  
"I....I promise," Mihara heard herself say.  
  
"Good. Now go to sleep Mihara-Chan....When you wake up I'll be gone." He gently rocked his girl while her tears quieted.  
  
Mihara clung to Tasuki like a frightened child to its mother. "Don't leave me," she whispered over and over. And then sleep claimed her.  
  
*****  
  
When Mihara woke up she dressed and went into the dining hall. There she found Hotohori-Sama, Tamahome, Chichiri, and Nuriko (Chiriko was not yet up) sitting glumly around the table.  
  
"How did everyone sleep," Mihara asked, just as gloomily, not bothering to put her normal cheerful tone in her voice.  
  
"*Nemurenai, I think," Nuriko said, sweatdropping and scratching his cheek. "We've all been worried about your guy."  
  
Mihara plopped down in her chair and stared into her food. It looked like cardboard....She picked up her fork and took a bite. And tasted it to. She sighed, and excused herself from the table.  
  
She mostly wandered around the palace until about a quarter after noon. She then went in her room and looked earings that Tasuki had given her. They looked forlorn, abandoned on the table. Alas, her ears were not pierced and she would not let anyone get close to her with a needle! She fiddled with the bell on her wrist, listening to the pretty sound it made.  
  
"Tasuki," she murmured.  
  
*****  
  
Tasuki and Mitsukake arrived on the edge of Konan. Nakago had not yet arrived. Tasuki sighed. The bell jingled on his left arm, sweetly. At one time that sound would have gotten annoying fairly quick for Tasuki, but now he would leave on until the grave. It was for Mihara after all.  
  
"Tasuki!" Nakago had arrived. "Are you prepared to die?"  
  
Tasuki slid off his horse. "I am prepared to die for my country, yes. But I am prepared to kill you for my love. You've done a countless number of things to Mihara. Today I will make you pay for fouling her fair skin."  
  
Nakago laughed hollowly. "You have an annoying talent for making jokes before a battle. You do realize that you will never make it back to your girl. And if its any consolation," he lowered his voice and smiled sadistically. "I grew a considerable amount stronger after I raped her."  
  
Tasuki screamed with rage and let loose a terrifying wave of fire wash over his blond opponent.  
  
Naturally, Nakago expected this. He easily moved out of the way of the fire and got behind Tasuki. He released his own wave of energy at the bandit, but he forgot for a rare moment Tasuki's sichiseishi power.  
  
Tasuki used his speed to dodge the attack and swifly return the blow with a blast of ki.  
  
Mitsukake raised his eyebrows slightly at his fellow Suzaku seishi. He had only once before heard of one of the warriors have the ability to throw ki. The memory of Tamahome's family being killed stung his mind. From descriptions of Tamahome, curtesy of the ever gossiping Nuriko, his symbol glowed brighter than ever and his hair was in dissarray, as it floated. And ki. Tamahome could throw ki.  
  
Tasuki seemed to fit this description. Even through the thick leather jacket and the many layer underneath, the symbol "yoku" shone bright red on Tasuki's forearm. His hair was normally wild and windblown, but now it had just gone crazy.  
  
Unaware of the thoughts of Mitsukake, Tasuki got underneath Nakago and punched him hard in the mouth.  
  
Nakago countered with a knee in the stomach.  
  
Tasuki choked and coughed up blood.  
  
*****  
  
Mihara groaned and grasped her stomach. She swayed slightly and fell out of her chair.  
  
"Mihara!" Nuriko rushed to her side and helped her stand. "Nani yo? Whats wrong?"  
  
He never got an answer.  
  
For just at that moment a messanger burst into the room. "Hotohori- Sama!" He cried. "Kutou warriors are attacking. We - must - send troops to fight." He broke off, catching his breath.  
  
Hotohori rose out of his chair. "Nuriko," he said sharply to his companion. "Get Mihara out of here. Make sure she is not harmed."  
  
Nuriko nodded and picked up Mihara, still clutching her stomach. He noticed that blood was trickling out of the side of her mouth. He shuddered, but ran in the direction of the stables and set Mihara on a horse and they rode away from the palace.  
  
*****  
  
Tasuki darted away. "RECCA SHINEN!" He yelled, flames bursting from his tessan. He flitted to the left side of the blast when he felt an arm around his neck.  
  
"I've got you," Nakago's voice said in his ear. "I could kill you within a matter of moments."  
  
"So whats stopping you?" Tasuki said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Who said something was stopping me?" Nakago threw Tasuki onto the ground. "You say you are here to kill me. What happened to that promise you made me." The Seiryuu sei let loose the biggest wave of energy he could conjure and threw it at the already battered Tasuki.  
  
The pain came quickly. Tasuki screamed with anguish as he was lifted off the ground. He writhed in pain, his mind going blank. Am I dying, he thought to himelf.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Mihara screamed suddenly, blood splattering her dress. Pain came over her. It felt like a thousand needles pricking her skin. Like she was being encased in ice, though the sun was bearing down on her shoulders. Tasuki, she thought. Are you dying. Please say you're not. Please. You promised you'd come back to me!!  
  
*****  
  
Tasuki began to feel serene. He could see his sisters and his parents ahead of him, shrowded in light. Wait, a voice in the back of head called back to him. Have you forgotten that Mihara will die to? Tasuki groaned, his life draining away by the seconds. "Thats right," he said to himself. "Gotta get this damned bell off. Mihara's got to live."  
  
He moved his arms slowly and painfully. His fingers fumbled on the string, and he ripped the bell of his wrist. "Mihara," he said to himself. "This is goodbye. Wo ai ni. Wo ai ni."  
  
The bell fell to the ground in the spot where Tasuki's body would have been. But there was no body. Either it had been disintegrated in Nakago's energy beam or it simply dissappeared.  
  
Nakago smirked. He got back onto his horse and rode back to his country.  
  
Mitsukake watched him ride away until two voices calling his name broke his thoughts.  
  
Mihara jumped off the horse she and Nuriko had been riding. Her face was full of hope. How could Mitsukake break her heart by telling her. How could he spoil such faith?  
  
No words were needed.  
  
Mihara gasped when she caught sight of a little bell on the ground. She scooped it off the ground. "Mitsukake?" She whispered, her voice quivering. "Where is Tasuki...." She broke down completely, clutching the bell to her heart, the sun setting against her face. "TASUKI!!!!"  
  
*****  
  
Mihara shot up in bed. The dream had been horrible. She looked to the person next to her int he bed. Tasuki looked so kawaii when he was sleeping. Mihara sighed and laid back down, when a tinkling sound reached her ears.  
  
The source of the noise was a little bell attatched to her wrist. "Ano...what's this?"  
  
The End  
  
Whaddya think? Yeah yeah, what a common way to end a tragic story. Turn it into a dream!!  
  
Anyway this is very messed up fic in strange ways. For example: I wrote the death part while listening to Catch You Catch Me from Card Captors Sakura. Not exactly the song of choice while writing a death scene, ne?  
  
*By the way: Nemurenai means something along the lines of sleepless...or sleepless night....Something like that.  
  
Okie I'm gonna to bed now. Its midnight 16 (12:16a.m.) and I am tired.  
  
Ja ne!! 


	13. Confession Part Two

Chapter 12: Confession pt 2  
  
"Here Mihara try this one," a drunken Tasuki said, blearily handing his significant other another drink.  
  
Mihara took it, sighing, and took a swig, letting the burning liquid slid easily down her throat. She had been sipping drinks all night long, and if she continued on like this, she too would be drunk.  
  
Koji slapped Tasuki heartily on the back. "Aint it great to be back home, Genrou ol' buddy," he slurred.  
  
Suddenly he and Tasuki broke into their bandit dance agian, this time drunk.  
  
Mihara looked to Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Chiriko, all sober. "This is the part where we leave right?" The four stood up and walked towards their designated bedrooms, but as Mihara was leaving Tasuki called out to her.  
  
"Wo ai ni, Mihara-Chan. I'll be in later. Don't stay up for me."  
  
Mihara smiled. "Okay," she said, even though she knew he probably couldn't hear her. She turned once again to go to her room but the pounding sound on the hideout door was enough to make her stop again.  
  
In came Amiboshi, who had Ichidou (who appeared to be in a deep sleep) in his arms. Suboshi could be seen behind his brother. "Please," Amiboshi whispered. "Ichidou-Sama, she's not feeling well. And she - she hasn't woken up in almost a full day. You have to help me." He shrank to the floor.  
  
Mitsukake looked to Mihara, as if asking her permission. In response she nodded. The healer strode to Amiboshi and picked up his Miko. Koji stood up, suddenly sober at the whole ordeal. He lead Mitsukake into a serperate room, where he lay Ichidou.  
  
Once Mitsukake was done healing her, he directed Koji to keep watch over her and told Amiboshi and Suboshi that she would be fine.  
  
Mihara stood next to Tasuki. She was worried about her friend. "What was wrong with her," she asked Mitsukake when her emerged from the back bedrooms.  
  
Mituskake sighed as he resumed a sitting position. "I'm not sure. She had a high fever and physically, she was growing weaker and weaker with each passing second. Her skin is dry and scaly. I wonder if she's summoned Seiryuu. But I'm sure the twin boys would know about that.... I just don't know."  
  
Mihara sighed, and settled back on her seat, resting her head on Tasuki's shoulder. Tasuki kissed the top of her head awkwardly, and rested his hand on her hip and let her fall asleep.  
  
When Ichidou woke up the first person she saw was a blue-haired stranger. She felt her knees go weak, even though she wasn't standing, and her heart began beating loudly. "Do - do I know you," she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so," he said in a strange accent. "OI GENROU! YER FRIEND'S AWAKE!"  
  
Ichidou's heart slowed as the sound of feet running grew louder.  
  
Mihara, followed closely by Tasuki and a few of the Suzaku warriors came into view. "Ohayo Ichidou-Chan," the girl said, even though it was late at night. "Feeling better?"  
  
Ichidou winked. "Course I am. Who's this?" She jerked her head towards the stranger who had been watching over her.  
  
"Oh this is Koji," Tasuki spoke up, indicating the bandit. "Leader of the Mt. Leikaku bandits. Pretty neat huh."  
  
"Yeah," Koji said louldy. "Yer in my bandit's hideout, and trust me, the bandits of Mt. Leikaku are pretty well known for their gruesome ways of torture." He and Tasuki exchanged a high five.  
  
"Thats a great thing to tell me," Ichidou said, a look of horror disrupting her features. She regained her composure and said, suddenly business-like: "Now can the rest of you please leave, and send in Amiboshi."  
  
Everyone left, and the last ones to go was Tasuki and Mihara. Tasuki was on his way out and looked back to Mihara who was still standing, as if dazed, by Ichidou's bed. "Mihara?"  
  
Mihara twitched, like she was coming out of a trance. "Coming!" She smiled at Ichidou, then allowed Tasuki to put an arm around her waist as they walked out.  
  
Ichidou sighed, and laid back on her pillow as Amiboshi came in, shutting the door softly behind him. "You called, Ichidou-Sama?" He asked quietly.  
  
Ichidou closed her eyes. "Do you have any idea what was wrong with me?" She asked.  
  
Amiboshi gave her a pained look. He sat on the bed next to her. After a few moments silence he replied: "No. Na...Nakago said that the cook probably poisoned you and killed him."  
  
Ichidou's eyes flared open. "Don't you know that anything Nakago says is probably untruthful?! He probably poisoned me himself." She sat up and pushed away Amboshi's hands, which were trying to hold her down. "Come on we gotta go like -"  
  
Amiboshi cut her off with a passionate kiss. "Don't you know, Ichidou- Sama," he said, breaking away. "That I'm in love with you?" He hugged her tightly, but her arms hung limply, unsure whether to embrace him back. The blond boy pushed Ichidou back onto the bed and kissed her forehead. "Now stay here and tommorrow we'll go back home, okay?" Without waiting for an answer he left the room.  
  
To say the least, the rest of Ichidou's night was sleepless. She kept waking up shuddering or blushing from dreams. In one she was getting married to someone and her groom kept changing. First it was Amiboshi, then it was Koji. And then it turned into Nakago and she woke up cold and sweating.  
  
When morning light finally came Amiboshi entered the room, fresh clothes in his arms. "Ohayo Ichidou-Sama!" He said cheerfully. He sat the clothes down on the bed and then leaned over the blond Miko. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered: "I meant every word I said to you last night. And I intend to live up to it."  
  
Ichidou shivered, thinking of Koji. The feeling that she got when she saw him for the first time. But then there was Amiboshi. He looked so serene, leaning over her, love in his eyes. She would have to give up her little crush on Koji for someone who she actually knew. "Okay Amiboshi- Chan." She whispered.  
  
Amiboshi smiled and got off the bed. He bowed and then left the room, allowing Ichidou to change.  
  
When she was fully dressed, she emerged from the room and found her way to the common room. The only ones awake we're Amiboshi, Suboshi, Mihara, Tasuki, and Koji. When Ichidou saw the blue haired bandit she felt a rush and her knees quivered, but she righted herself quickly.  
  
Mihara sighed. "Do you have to go so soon," she asked, a bit forlorn.  
  
Ichidou nodded. "Yes. Nakago is obviously behind my illness. I must return at once to get to the bottom of it."  
  
"And there's one other thing," Tasuki said.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Tasuki took a deep breath. "We...well, more rather I was thinkin', if you could use one of yer three wishes to Seiryuu to restore Mihara's memory."  
  
Mihara glanced at Tasuki inquisitively.  
  
Ichidou smiled. "Of course I will. Don't worry about it." She raised two fingers in a bit of salute then she left with her twin lapdogs behind her.  
  
Mihara turned to Tasuki. "Question: Why did you ask her."  
  
Tasuki took her in his arms. "Two things. One: We will find out if you are the Suzaku no Miko or not and two: You can..you can get back to your old life." He broke away, hugging her tighter.  
  
Mihara returned the pressure. "Tasuki...Wherever my life may turn I want it to end with you. Wo ai ni till the end."  
  
End Chapter 12  
  
Okay honkies here's the 411:  
  
In this story there are four mikos that will appear and actually play an important part in the story. The four that roleplay as these mikos are the best of friends. Kerry(thats me!!) as Mihara, Talisa as Ichidou, Theresa as Kyuu and Manda as Kitsune (whom you have not met yet!!). To get back to the point, upon seeing Fushigi Yuugi we each claimed certain guys. Now one of the others claimed Amiboshi and Suboshi (that was not Talisa although she wanted them). However I really *really* wanted Amiboshi and Ichidou to get together, but I didn't want to make the other Miko mad. SOOOOOO I asked Talisa what she wanted to do. Hook up Koji and Ichidou or keep Ichidou and her lapdog together. Choice number two was chosen. So as previously assessed, Koji will NOT be getting much of a big role later on. GOMEN!!!  
  
Now for those of you who are wondering where in Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho I have been on putting up this chapter, two words: WRITERS BLOCK!! If you read the sidestory, you would be able to tell that, yes, I was very bored. So finally I finished this gosh darn chapter.  
  
And thankyou to Jen! You know who you are. And thanks to everyone that reviews. Ask one of the other mikos, they know how pumped I get when someone reviews me good. Or reviews me at all.  
  
Anywho, I need to go, so JA NE!! 


	14. Fleeting Ecstasy

Chapter 13: Fleeting Ecstasy  
  
Ichidou stood shivering at the base of Mt. Leikaku. She looked up the mountain, and then back the way she had come. She had left Amiboshi and Suboshi in a forest a while back, while they were looking for firewood. She stole Amiboshi's horse and rode back to Mt. Leikaku.  
  
"I'm sorry Amiboshi-Chan. But I don't feel right being with you. You're aren't the one for me." She whispered into the wind. She mounted the horse and rode up the mountain.  
  
Mihara had just finished packing her things. They would be leaving the next morning. All that day, she and the other seishi questioned the bandits and other inhabitants of the mountain about the Suzaku no Miko. Once again they had been unsuccessful.  
  
"Oi! Mihara!"  
  
Mihara sighed and followed the sound of Koji's voice. "Yes?" She stopped at the sight of the blond Seiryuu no Miko standing in front of her. "Oh. Ichidou. What are you doing back here?"  
  
Now that Ichidou thought about it, she wasn't entirely sure what her excuse for coming back was, now that she was there. "I-I," she stuttered. She cast her mind about and her eyes fell on a necklace that one of the bandits was wearing. "I was wondering if you and some of the Suzaku sei would like to accompany me on a journey to retrieve the Byakko Shinzaho." She avoided Koji's gaze, and looked back to her friend.  
  
"I don't know," Mihara said thoughtfully. "I guess we do need a break from searching for the Suzaku no Miko. And if we go along, Kyuu would gladly give it up. Plus the sooner you summon Seiryuu, the sooner I get my memory back."  
  
"What's up?" Tasuki had came up and put an arm around Mihara's waist.  
  
"Tasuki, do you and some of the others want to go with me and Ichidou to Sairo to get the Byakko Shinzaho."  
  
Tasuki glanced at Ichidou, who kept looking at Koji and blushing. "Sure. Sounds fun to me. OI TAMA! NURI! CHICHIRI! WANNA GO WITH MIHARA AND ICHIDOU AND ME TO SAIRO!"  
  
"I want to go, no da!" Chichiri had appeared in front of Tasuki, scaring the holy crap out of him.  
  
Tamahome sauntered in. "Will I get paid?" He asked stubbornly.  
  
Nuriko snuck up behind Tasuki and whispered in his ear. "You sure you wanna go over water?"  
  
Tasuki yelped and fell over with a crash.  
  
Everyone burst into laughter as Tasuki stood up, rubbing his ears and muttering.  
  
"So when do you want to leave?" Mihara asked, turning her attention back to Ichidou.  
  
"I-I don't know." Ichidou stammered. "We could leave tommorrow if you like."  
  
"Tommorrow." Mihara echoed increadously. "But don't you need supplies and bodyguards and stuff like that."  
  
Ichidou laughed hollowly. "I've got plenty of supplies with me. As for bodyguards, I've got you guys don't I? I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay," Mihara agreed, uncertainly.  
  
"So what are the others to do once we've left."  
  
"They should probably go back to the castle until we get back," Nuriko suggested.  
  
"I'll go tell them," Mihara said, and turned and headed into the back rooms.  
  
Ichidou glanced around and then approached Tasuki. "Oi, Tasuki." She said casually. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Tasuki shrugged and Ichidou pulled his ear down to her mouth. After a few moments Tasuki straightened and broke into a wide grin. He glanced at Koji, who was looking very bewildered, and worked hard to control his laughter.  
  
"Well?" Ichidou said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah yeah sure sure," Tasuki said, waving an impatient hand. "I'll hook you guys up. But right now I'm hungry." He sat down and yelled at the top of his lungs for a waiter.  
  
Later that night after everyone else had gone to bed and Tasuki and Koji remained alone....  
  
"So, what do you think of Ichidou," Tasuki asked casually, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Mehhh, she's cute I guess." Koji said uncomfortably.  
  
"I think she likes yeh."  
  
"So," came the reply.  
  
Tasuki took a deep breath adn smoothed back his hair. "So."  
  
"So," Koji agreed.  
  
"So why doncha just hook up with her and see if you like her?"  
  
Koji drained his drink. "Why are you pushing this?" He asked seriously.  
  
Tasuki shrugged and looked down into his glass. "Coz she's a friend of Mihara's and she's doin' a big favor for me and Mihara. Can't I return the favor for her?"  
  
Koji remained silent for a few minutes.  
  
Just when Tasuki was beginning to regret his ever bringing up the topic his blue-haired companion spoke again.  
  
"I guess." He said simply, then stood. "Well Genrou ole buddy, I'm off to bed." He left the room and a very confused Tasuki.  
  
"I'm guessing thats a yes." And then he went off to join Mihara in bed as well.  
  
The next morning the Suzaku seishi, Mihara, Ichidou, and Koji departed Mt. Leikaku and headed in one general direction. After a while Hotohori, Chiriko, and Mitsukake headed in the direction of the palace and the others continued westward.  
  
When they got to the harbor, they quickly loaded their things onto the boat. All except for Tasuki, who wanted as little time on the boat as possible. Mihara carried his things onto the ship as well.  
  
Koji stood on the dock and made sure everything was good to go.  
  
"You're aren't coming with us," Ichidou called down dissappointedly from the deck.  
  
Koji shook his head. "I gotta be gettin' back to Mt. Leikaku. The bandits'll riot if I'm gone to long. Don't worry I'll be here when yeh get back."  
  
Ichidou grinned and gave him the thumbs up.  
  
Mihara ran down the ramp and back onto the dock. "Okay Tasuki," she called. "We have to go."  
  
Tasuki poked his head out from behind a tree. "I don't wanna go up there," he said in a little kid voice. "Its scary."  
  
Mihara did her best to supress her laughter as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him up the ramp and onto the boat, Tasuki flailing the whole way. Once they were on the deck she let go of him and knelt beside him. "Listen," she said soothingly. "We're only going to be on this boat for less then a day. We'll spend the night in Sairo and then we'll head back home. We'll be on the boat for a little less than a day and a half total."  
  
"I still don't see how you talked me into coming."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Mihara could see Ichidou slap her forehead. "Tasuki you opted to go. You don't have to come you know."  
  
Tasuki began serious at once. "And leave you alone in a strange country with a money hungry weirdo, and - and him." He glanced at Nuriko, who had Tamahome in a headlock, giving him a well-earned noogie.  
  
Mihara gasped. "You are mad at Nuriko."  
  
Tasuki looked away. "Its fine. Just don't talk to me about it."  
  
"But Tasuki-"  
  
"I said don't talk to me." He walked away into the cabin.  
  
Mihara sighed.  
  
"It's okay." A voice said.  
  
Mihara looked to her right. It was Ichidou was glancing in the direction of the cabin. "Its okay." She repeated. "All relationships have their little bumps. But don't push the conversation. It'll make him more mad than he is."  
  
Mihara smiled. "Arigatou Ichidou-chan. By the way..." she paused giving Ichidou a sly look.  
  
"N-Nani," Ichidou asked, confused.  
  
"How are things working out between you and Koji-kun?"  
  
Ichidou reddened. "H-How did you know about that."  
  
Mihara gave her friend a look that said 'puh-lease.' "You're telling me you were actually trying to hide it? Its so obvious. The way you look at him. So..." She lowered her voice. "Are you gonna...you know... get together with him?"  
  
Ichidou looked down into the water. "I hope so. Tasuki said he'd talk to him. But I don't know."  
  
Their conversation was peirced by the sound of the captain of the ship yelling: "Okay! Let 'er loose!"  
  
The boat began moving suddenly.  
  
Mihara glanced at the cabin again. "I better go make sure Tasuki- Chan's okay. You know he doesn't like water." She sighed, her face set and then walked into the cabin.  
  
Tasuki was lying face down on the bed, with his hands falling loosely at his sides.  
  
Mihara smiled gently and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. She laid across his back, and wrapped her arms around her. "Tasuki-chan? Are you asleep?" She whispered.  
  
No reply.  
  
Mihara closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, enjoying the warmth his body was giving off. "Tasuki. Gomen nasai. I don't want to be a bother. I make you worry to often. I don't want to hurt you. Do I ever annoy you?" She paused and then laughed slightly. "Ah, what am I doing? You're asleep. You can't hear me." She stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Mihara. What makes you think that you annoy me?"  
  
Mihara whirled around.  
  
Tasuki flipped over onto his back, and gave Mihara an intense look. "I've just been a little touchy with Nuri after that night. Him and Tama are still my best buddies from the Suzaku sei. But -" he sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I just don't want to lose you to him."  
  
Mihara smiled. "Baka-chan. I would die to keep you from pain. I would never ever leave you."  
  
Tasuki returned the warm look. He scooted over slightly and patted the space beside him. Mihara giggled and jumped in the bed beside him, and soon the pair of them were snoring over the sound of the crashing waves.  
  
"Oooh risque!"  
  
Nuriko looked up. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I think its cute," Ichidou chimed in.  
  
The three of them: Ichidou, Nuriko, and Tamahome had decided to poke their heads in on the sleeping couple.  
  
"Should we tell them we're there."  
  
Nuriko, forgetting his strength, smacked Tamahome in the back of his head. "Baka! Duh!"  
  
Tamahome went soaring through the door and into the wall across the room.  
  
Mihara rolled over and opened her eyes. Fighting the strong urge to scream, she sat up giving Tamahome's legs, which were kicking out in order to free themselves from the wall, a questioning stare.  
  
Tasuki woke moments later. "Might I ask WHAT IN THE HOLY HELL IS GOING ON HERE??!!"  
  
"Ahh," Nuriko said sweatdropping. "Gomen, gomen! I forgot my strength again."  
  
Tamahome's foot swung out of nowhere and gave Tasuki a hard kick in the jaw.  
  
A loud scream cut through the air.  
  
Finally the five of them walked down the ramp onto the dock in Sairo, Tasuki nursing a bloody jaw.  
  
"Yeh gonna get it for this one," the firery-haired bandit scowled. "Both of yeh." He shook his tessan threateningly in Tamahome's and Nuriko's direction.  
  
Ichidou sweatdropped three times over. "Ano...I guess it would be best if we got the Byakko temple as quick as we can."  
  
"I'm afraid that won't be possible," a cold voice said. "Seiryuu no Miko. You're coming with me."  
  
Before Mihara knew what was going on, a pair of hands was lifting her up. She looked over and found that Ichidou suffered the same fate.  
  
"Protectors of the Seiryuu no Miko, if you want to see you're precious women again come to Hokkan country. Kitsune-Sama would like a word with you." And with that the two Hokkan messangers left, Mihara and Ichidou with them.  
  
End Chapter 13  
  
Aaahhh! Gomen nasai! Things have been so hectic that I haven't been able to work on this chapter in ages. Okay I admit it. The worst case of writers block came over me. I didn't know what to write next after the Confession two-parter was finished. What was a poor writer to do. Nothing.  
  
To tell the truth, I got an email that motivated me to write the next few chapters. ARIGATOU! You know who you are!  
  
Okay okay okay! I'm sure many of you are thinking "Will that psycho b*tch make up her mind?" Okay here's the deal! YES! Ichidou and Koji WILL get together. That's my final answer. Whew, I'm glad I have that out of my system.  
  
This chapter is fueled by three things the email I mentioned and two songs I listened while writing this. The opening to Sakaiden Houshin Engi (Soul Hunters) called Will and the opening to Inuyasha (which is my new anime fling) called I Will Change the World. Those two songs are the only ones I listened to while writing this chapter. They just seemed so inspiring. If you like either of those animes YOU ROCK! And if you haven't seen them you so definately should.  
  
I am somewhat pleased and somewhat saddened to make my next announcement: This series will be ending soon. As you might gather that after Ichidou gets both Shinzaho's that she will summon Seiryuu and Mihara will get her memory back. One thing will lead to another and eventually Mihara will end up back in her world. But never fear! I, Kerry-Chan, you're faithful fanfic author is here. My fellow miko's and myself have been plotting out strange things to happen after Mihara returns to America. So for those of you who are greived to know that this series will be ending (please Suzaku let there be many of them)...ahem...wake up Kerry.... me and my fantasies...Anyway for those of you that enjoy this series I hope you'll like the next series as much as you did this one.  
  
Okay I'm going to stop blathering now. Ja ne!!! 


	15. To Die For the Star of Seiryuu

Chapter 14: To Die For the Star of Seiryuu  
  
"Mihara!!!" Tasuki screamed, watching the shape of his girlfriend float away slowly. He fell to his knees, attempting to keep his composure by not crying. "Its okay. We'll get her back. And Ichidou to." Nuriko's hand was on his shoulder. Tasuki stood suddenly, his face full of anger and resolve. "Let's go." He said lethally. Tamahome looked slightly confused. "Where?" "To Hokkan country of course. Getting her back is top priority." He began heading toward the boat. "Woah woah woah," Nuriko said stopping him. "If we're ever gonna catch up with them, we won't need the boat. What we need to do is get some horses and go that way." "Fine then!" Tasuki yelled. "I don't care how! Lets just go!"  
  
Mihara shifted and woke. She was in a dark throne room, dangling from the ceiling from her wrists. She looked down. She was several feet from the ground. She looked back up quickly and swallowed. She glanced at Ichidou, who was stirring. "So you're awake are you?" Mihara's eyes shot forward. Sitting on the throne was a girl of about fifteen. She was clothed in a chinese-syle mini skirt and a matching top. Underneath the sleeveless top there was a long sleeved yellow shirt. She had yellow tights on with shin high black boots. On her head was a yellow bandana. "Who are you," Mihara asked, trying to sound brave. "I am Kitsune. The Genbu no Miko." She flicked her short black hair. "I seek the Seiryuu no Miko." "What do you want with her?" Ichidou had awoken. Kitsune looked to Ichidou. "She is to be punished. She stole the Genbu shinzaho. She could have at least asked permission." The girl scoffed, then turned her attention back to Ichidou and Mihara. "So do make it easy on us and tell me which one of you is the Seiryuu no Miko." The girls looked at each other. "I am," Ichidou said heavily. Mihara furrowed her brow, and then said on sudden inspiration. "No, Kitsune-Sama. I am the Seiryuu no Miko. This girl is my loyal bodyguard." "Mihara." Ichidou whispered menacingly under her breath. "Do you have any idea what they might do to you." Kitsune, meanwhile, was laughing. "Ha! I never thought Seiryuu to be so cunning to use a decoy. However now that we know who is who, I suppose we could let the decoy go." She turned to the side. "Hikitsu!" She barked. "Cut them down, and let the blond one go. Tomite! Take the other to the dungeon until I think of a punishment suitable for her." Two men hurried past her. When the one with the hat passed his Miko, Kistsune snatched his hat, giggled madly, and placed it on her head. Ichidou cocked up an eyebrow. She gave Mihara a look that said "Either she has a raging obsession with stealing his hat, or has a crush on that guy." Mihara scoffed under her breath. But she barely had time to think about that when 'Tomite' (the one with the, now, missing hat) cut her down and took her to the dungeons.  
  
Tasuki kept ahead of Nuriko, Chichiri, and Tamahome. They had told him to keep it at a good pace so the horse didn'wear out before they got there. But they didn't understand. Mihara's safety was at stake. Didn't they know how much she meant to him? Good pace. Feh. All that mattered was getting to Hokkan country.  
  
'Hikitsu' took Ichidou to back exit of the Genbu temple. He told her that the fastest way back to Sairo was through the woods. Once she cleared the forest there would be a direct road to Sairo. Ichidou began walking, regretting ever sending Ashitare to fetch the Genbu shinzaho. She remembered him asking why they would need it. They still had their scroll and all but one seishi had gathered. She recalled her response, and the way it made the wolfman flinch. "True we can wait until Miboshi turns up, but that might take ages. And I don't know how much longer I can stand Nakago being alive." Lost in her thoughts she walked the trail through the forest. It was getting dark when she finally took a break to rest her aching feet. She sat on an old log and stretched out her legs, resting them. "Gods, I hope Mihara's okay."  
  
Tasuki squinted along up the road. It was getting dark, and his worry was increasing with each passing minute. Suddenly he saw a figure stumble onto the road, and then trip and fall. He rode a bit furthur and the person on the ground made him yell back to the others and jump off his horse. It was Ichidou. He picked her up off the ground gently. "Hey blondie! Where's Mihara?" Ichidou shifted uncomfortably. "Well...." Tasuki's eyes widened. "Tell me." The Miko sighed deeply. "We were taken to the Genbu Temple. When we woke up we were tied up. The Genbu no Miko wanted to know who was the Seiryuu no Miko, because she stole the Shinzaho. Mihara went all bold and told her that she was the Seiryuu no Miko. They let me go, but they took her to the dungeons. That's all I know." She looked away. Tasuki, now thoroughly infuriated, leaned Ichidou into a sitting posistion and then climbed back on his horse. By that time Nuriko, Chichiri, and Tamahome had caught up to them. "Tasuki, what's going on?" Nuriko asked, sounding concerned. Tasuki ignored the question. "Take care of her. I'm going." And without another word he sped away as fast as he could toward Hokkan.  
  
Mihara stirred. She opened her eyes drowzilly and found herself in the dungeons, with her arms chained above her head once again. She was sitting on the filthy floors in a semi-kneeling position. Through the barred window of her cell she could see the moon shining brightly in the desolate sky. She sighed and leaned against the wall, which was just as dirty as the floor. "Oh Tasuki," she whispered to herself. "I hope you aren't angry with me. I just didn't want Ichidou to be hurt. She just recovered from her awful sickness too." Mihara sighed and closed her eyes again.  
  
Tasuki leapt off his horse as he approached the Genbu Temple. He knew better than to barge into the room where the Miko and her seishi would be, and demand to know where Mihara was. Instead, when he entered the temple, he headed downwards, going to the dungeons. "Hey!" Tasuki turned and found a few guards behind him. "Where are you going?!" Tasuki stared at them for a few moments longer then started to run down the steps. By the time he reached the dungeons quite a few guards had collected behind him, and he was attracting some ahead of him. "Great, just my luck." He mumbled to himself. He unsheathed his tessan. "Recca shinen!!" And in one swift stroke he blew away his lowsy competition. He leaned over and snatched the keys off of one of the guard's belt. Suddenly he heard a voice. "Tasuki!" Tasuki broke into a run again following the sound of Mihara's voice to the back of the dungeons. When he came in front of her cell he saw that she was chained to the wall a few feet away. He hurriedly unlocked the cell and rushed in. He gave Mihara a quick kiss before going to unlock her hands. "Thank gods," he was whispering. "Thank gods you're okay." "Stop." Tasuki turned.  
  
There stood the Genbu miko with a few of her seishi. "Take him." She said leathily. Even Tasuki's inhuman speed couldn't save him from the Genbu seishi. They did not notice, however, see him slip the keys into his boot. Tasuki gave one last look at Mihara, who DID see his manuveour, before he was drug out of the cell and put in his own.  
  
Nuriko jumped off his horse, and then turned to help Ichidou down. "Only one of two things could have happened here." Nuriko was saying to Ichidou, Chichiri, and Tamahome. "Either Tasuki got Mihara out of the dungeons and they are talking their way out of trouble, explaining everything." "Or," Ichidou said, as the four began walking up the steps of the temple. "Or..." Nuriko chuckled to himself. "Or Tasuki managed to mess up the whole rescue and they're both captured now, and everything is up to us." Ichidou laughed with Nuriko. "I think its the second one." Once they were inside Nuriko took charge. "Okay Tamahome you keep a lookout here with Ichidou. Try and see if Tasuki and Mihara are in one of these rooms. Me and Chichiri will head down to the dungeons. They are most likely there. Chichiri will stun the guards while I take the keys and get them out. Okay, Tamahome if you see anyone coming or if you are seen, stall them from going down to the dungeons. If you can't hold them off yell 'the gig's up.'" Tamahome gave Nuriko a questioning stare. "'The gig's up.'" "Just do it. Okay are we all ready?" Everyone nodded determinedly. "Okay we meet back outside by the horses. One two three go." They broke off from each other, Nuriko and Chichiri headed to the dungeons, while Ichidou and Tamahome began to search the rooms. Nuriko crept noiselessly down the stairs, Chichiri behind him. Once he reached the bottom, he indicated for Chichiri to go ahead and stun the gaurds. He waited for the shocked yells cut off short before he revealed himself. He jumped down the remaining steps and snatched the keys off of one of the guard's belts. "Find a different set," he yelled to Chichiri. "Find Tasuki. I'll get Mihara." He took off down the dungeon looking in every cell. When he found her he quickly opened the door, waking the sleeping girl. "Nuriko!" She whispered. "Where's Tasuki? Have you gotten him out yet?" "Chichiri's taking care of it." Nuriko replied unlocking her shackles. When she was free, Mihara stood up and ran out of her cell. Down the dungeon she could see Tasuki stumbling out of his own. She ran toward him, stumbling every now and then because of the prolonged use of her legs. When they were close enough to each other, Tasuki grabbed Mihara up in a hug, strong enough to break one's back. She grasped him back just as tightly, kissing his neck repeatedly. Then Tamahome's voice cut through the air. "Hey yall down there, the gig's up!" "Time to go," Nuriko said. "Go where?" It was Kitsune, with her two favorite seishi standing protectively at her sides. "I think you've gone far enough." "Wait!" Nuriko said, throwing a sheilding arm in front of Mihara. "She's not the one you want. We can explain the whole thing!" Kitsune raised her eyebrows at the four standing there. "Oh really. Lets hear it then."  
  
End Chapter 14  
  
Hey people, here's your fourteenth chapter. I know the name of the chapter is lame, but I couldn't think of anything else. Its not exactly copy- righted so yeah. It didn't take me very long to write this chapter, but I had to go on vacation for a month. And I couldn't put it up cuz FF.net was down and stuff. Then I went on vacation and when I got back my internet wouldn't let me log on. So I finally got everything straightened out and stuff. So yeah. I think I'm done now. Ja ne. 


	16. Shining Girl

Chapter 15: Shining Girl  
  
"Okay, let's hear it then." Before anyone could answer Kitsune's question a few more Seishi came down the steps, each of them restraining Tamahome and Ichidou. "I am the Seiryuu no Miko." Ichidou said. "Mihara-" she jerked her head toward Mihara, who was clutching Tasuki to her, looking a bit frightened. "She's a great friend, but sometimes her mouth runs away from her good judgement. She claimed to be the Seiryuu no Miko in order to save me. I ordered one of my Sichiseishi to take the Shinzaho. I need it to summon Seiryuu. I don't think I can wait much longer for my last seishi to appear. And if I do, Nakago will piss me off to the point of homicide." Ichidou chuckled, then turned serious again. "Do what you will to me, but don't harm Mihara." Kitsune was looking at all of them deeply. "I'm gonna regret this," she said. She looked to her seishi. "Release them." The guards and the seishi backed away from the group. "Are you sorry for what you have done?" Kitsune whispered to Ichidou. Ichidou closed her eyes and sighed. "I truly am. I admit it, I often think of myself before others. I had no idea that the honorable Genbu would be so mad. I apologize." Kitsune smiled warmly. The first real smile any of them had seen. She walked to Ichidou and put a hand on her shoulder. "Then don't worry about it. I'm sure you needed the Shinzaho for good intentions, you're just going the wrong way about it." Ichidou's eyes sprang open. "That's it! I'm not going to be punished." Kitsune laughed. "No I didn't say that." Everyone glared at the short Miko. The girl cringed. "Ah gomen gomen. Just kidding." She turned, beckoning everyone to follow, and walked up the stairs. Everyone looked at each other and then followed Kitsune upstairs. She led them down the dark hallway and into her thrown room, where she sat down, looking exhausted. "Let's started over," she said, smiling. "My name is Kitsune, the Genbu no Miko." "I'm Ichidou," she said grinning, holding the peace sign to her cheek. "The best Seiryuu no Miko of all time." Everyone looked at her for a moment then they're gaze shifted to Mihara. "My name is Mihara." Kitsune looked at her. "And?" "And that's it." Kitsune's face turned bewildered. "You mean... you aren't... a miko?" Mihara shook her head. Tasuki looked at Mihara. "Well I'm Tasuki," he said, covering Mihara's awkward moment. "The coolest Suzaku Sichiseishi." He was bopped on the head by Chichiri's staff. "I dunno what he's thinking, saying he's the coolest, no da. But I'm Chichiri, Suzaku Sichiseishi." "Nuriko!" Nuriko said brightly. He poked Tamahome in the ribs. "And this is Tama-chan!" Tamahome glared daggers at Nuriko. "We're both of the Suzaku seven as well." Kitsune beamed. "These are my Sichiseishi," she said, waving a hand at the men and few women that we're standing behind her. "And now that we've all been properly introduced, I won't keep you any longer." Ichidou bowed, and the others followed suit. "Arigatou Kitsune-sama. Your kindess here won't be forgotten." The six bowed themselves out of the room, and left the temple. "Her kindness," Tasuki scoffed. "What kindess?" "She did let us go with no punishment just because Ichidou apologized," Mihara reminded him gently. "Well then why didn't she make you apologize? We could have been done with her sooner." Mihara sighed. Tasuki put her up on his horse, then climbed up beside her. Ichidou looked up at them from the ground. "And just how am I supposed to ride? We don't have enough horses!" "Well how did you get here?" Tasuki asked sarcastically. "Hitch a ride with one of the others." He started to ride off. Nuriko pulled up beside Ichidou, laughing, and gave her a hand up. "That's Tasuki for you." Ichidou looked at Tasuki's horse which was pulling far ahead. "Shouldn't we go after them?" "Nah. I think Tasuki needs some alone time with her. She gave him quite a scare. You saw how he 'bout went nuts after you said she was captured. Besides-" he finally started to ride. "Mihara's gonna be getting her memory back soon. Tasuki knows she's gonna hafta move on, whether she wants to or not. He needs these last moments with her to himself."  
  
They had been riding in silence for far to long. Tasuki had to break it. "So... what are you gonna do once you... you get your memory back?" Mihara shifted her weight and leaned against Tasuki's chest. "Well I was thinking I'd probably go home. You know back to where I came from, reunite with my family. If I have any family. Tell them what happened. About my adventures with you guys." She yawned, nestling her head onto his shoulders. "Why do you ask?" "I just don't want to lose you," Tasuki said vaguely. Mihara yawned again. "Silly. Don't let my old life tear us apart. Wo ai ni to the end, remember?" And then she was asleep.  
  
By the time Ichidou and the others caught up with Tasuki and Mihara, they were all nearing on Sairo. Mihara was asleep, her head resting on Tasuki's shoulder. Tasuki had slowed his pace. Whether it was to keep Mihara from waking, or to let the others catch up, that was unclear. The sun was just coming up as they entered the capital city of Sairo. Mihara opened her eyes and stretched. "We're here already," she asked in the middle of a yawn. Tasuki yawned also. "Yup. I'm going to the bar first." "I'm going to bed," Ichidou moaned. "Me too," Nuriko agreed. Mihara looked at her companions. "And you're gonna make me go get the shinzaho by myself." "You're the only one that got sleep, Mihara." Ichidou pointed out. "You can do it. Plus she likes you better than me so just ask and I'm sure she'll give it to you." They found an inn and Nuriko and Ichidou went inside. "I'll take you to the Temple," Tasuki said reining his horse in the direction of the beautiful building. "Ask for a ride back here when you're through. I'll prolly be asleep as well. I stayed up late the night before also." They rode in silence all way to the temple. Just as Mihara was getting off the horse she leaned over and kissed Tasuki quickly on the lips. "Thanks for the ride. I'll be back soon." She hopped down to the ground. "Try to get some sleep, okay?" Tasuki smiled and nodded. He reared the horse back and galloped away in the other direction. Mihara turned on the heel of her foot and walked up the steps and into the temple. The first impression she got when she went inside was if anything was dirty in the temple, they would know about it. It was completely white. And quiet. Even as Mihara tiptoed down the unusually bright hallway, the sound of her footsteps echoed loudly in her ears. "What are you doing here," an unfamiliar voice said. Mihara turned. To her right was a man clothed in all white with long dark hair. "Oh, forgive me." She said bowing her head. "I need to know where I can find Kyuu-Sama." The man's eyes wavered for a moment, as if Mihara said something he didn't expect. "She is not here. But if you stay a moment I can go and fetch her." Mihara nodded. The man lead her to a small room off to the side. "Make yourself comfortable. I will be back with Kyuu-sama." He left and shut the door behind him. Mihara could hear the lock click. She sighed. "I knew they wouldn't trust me half as well as Ichidou thought." She looked about the room. Although it was dimly lit, it too was all white. Mihara sat on a chair, staring off space. It was coming. The end. The end of everything was coming. She knew it. And Tasuki knew it too. She had told him not to worry, but she knew that there was a slim chance that the two could stay together after she regained her memory. The only thing she could do was hope. And reassure Tasuki. Light flooded the room as Kyuu came in with the seishi that Mihara had met earlier. "Mihara," Kyuu said, as Mihara stood. "Its great to see you. Come, tell me what your business in Sairo is." She beckoned Mihara to follow her and left the room. "Well actually, I need a favor," Mihara said, following Kyuu awkwardly. "You see my friend, Ichidou, is the Seiryuu no Miko. She's a bit impatient, and she didn't want to wait for her last Sichiseishi to arrive. So she sent me hear to ask if she can borrow your shinzaho so she can summon Seiryuu." Kyuu chuckled. "And how is this a favor for you," she asked. "She's returning my memory with one of her wishes." Kyuu nodded. "I see." She stopped in front the door at the end of the hallway. "Very well. I will allow her to use the Shinzaho. And I do hope everything goes well for you." She pushed the doors open and entered the room. Two more seishi were in the room. A boy and a girl. They were on the ground poking at something. When Kyuu came in the room, they were on they're feet quicker than a flash, and standing at attention. Kyuu chuckled softly, shaking her head. She walked to the small alter at the back of the room, and lifted a mirror off of it. "Here it is," she said, placing it sofly in Mihara's hands. "The Byakko Shinzaho."  
  
End Chapter 15 Ohayo! Stuff and or things. I'm gonna try and hurry up and finish the series, because my brain is overflowing with chapter ideas for the next series. I am completely overloaded! I mean, me and the other Mikos are making a soundtrack for this series. Its crazy. The songs range from Metallica to Kansas! Okie well...yeah. I hope you like these last few chapters. Ja mataa! 


	17. Whole

I feel dumb! I keep forgetting that Tamahome and Chichiri are there with them! *hits her head multiple times* BAKABAKABAKABAKA! Just remember that in the last chapter, everytime I forgot to mention them, like for a group thing or whatever, add them to the list. I hope you understand. *bows* Chapter 16: Whole  
  
Every step that she took felt heavier. Mihara was walking back through the temple, about to walk back to the inn. She had the Shinzaho. Soon they would be going back to Konan and Ichidou would return to Kutou to begin the summoning processes. The wish would be made, and Mihara would regain her memory. Tasuki will want to know all about it. He will want her to forget about him, which would probably be best. But would she really be able to move on? And leave him? "Mihara." Kyuu's voice broke her concentration. "Are you sure you want to go out there by yourself?" The blue-haired girl had a slightly amused look on her face. "Sairo is a dangerous place." Mihara flushed slightly. "Thanks. Tasuki told me to ask, but I guess I was spaced off." Kyuu laughed. "Not a problem. Give him my regards, by the way." Mihara nodded. "Just pick a horse from the stable. Itll find its way home." Mihara bowed. "I thank you for your kindness." She left quickly. When she got outside, she found a horse and climbed on, not bothering to saddle it. Soon she was back at the inn. She found her room with ease, and looked in upon her sleeping companions. Nuriko had his pillow over his head, and the blanket was kicked on the floor. Ichidou was curled up in a little ball on the other bed. Tasuki was on the floor, using Nuriko's blanket as a pillow. She entered the room as quietly as possible, but a floorboard squeaked when she came in. Tasuki jerked awake. "Oh, Mihara. You got i-i-i-i-t." His sentence was stifled by a huge yawn. "I'll wake the others. I wanna go home as soon as possible." Mihara watched on in silence as Tasuki attempted to rouse Nuriko. "Oi, sleeping beauty." Tasuki said in Nuriko's ear. "Wake the hell up." He was promptly smacked in the head, sending him flying into the opposite wall. He hung his head. "Sometimes I don't know why I bother." Ichidou, undoubtedly attracted by the loud crashing sound, bolted up in bed. "What?" She said sleepily. "Where's the fire?" Nuriko and Mihara laughed. Tasuki was to busy sulking. "We're going back." Mihara said, her smile fading. "To start the summoning processes." Ichidou grinned, and immeadiately jumped out of bed. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get the hell outta here." Nuriko put the pillow over his head again. "I dun wanna. Its too early." "Ba-ka!" Ichidou said, snatching the pillow. "We can sleep on the boat. If everything goes as planned we'll get there a little before sunset. I can be purified in no time, and I'll make my wishes." She looked at Mihara and smiled. "You'll have your memory back by nightfall." Mihara supposed this statement was supposed to make her happy, but far from it. She forced a smile, that looked real to everyone but Tasuki (who had finally stopped pouting and got up). They were about to leave when Mihara realized that they were missing Chichiri and Tamahome. "Where are the others you guys?" "Do you really think the five of us was going to share a room with two beds?" Ichidou said with a laugh. "They got a seperate room." Chichiri chose that moment to appear. "We're here, no da! Did everyone get a good rest?" He looked around at everyone, who had very groggy looks on their faces. "Um...kay." "Let's just get goin'," Tasuki said, with a obnoxious yawn. "We need to get back on the boat so I can sleep over the water." He shuddered. Nuriko laughed heartilly. "That's our Tasuki." He said. The group gathered what few things they had and headed out for the harbor. The boat was there, as promised. A few men were already up and bustling about, getting things ready to leave. They started to get on the boat, when Mihara realized once again that Tasuki was still huddled off on a corner of the dock. She laughed dryly. "C'mon Tasuki-chan!" She called to him. "Don't make me drag you up here!" Suddenly, without warning, Tasuki started to float. Screaming madly, Tasuki started to kick and flail his feet, but to avail. He remained afloat and started to kind of waft towards the boat. Once his feet were firmly planted on the floor of the boat did his screaming and flailing cease. "Always works, no da!" Chichiri said holding up his staff. "Gods Chichiri!" Tasuki said, leaning on the side of the boat for support. "My heart's goin...that fast!" Mihara laughed. She jumped up on the edge of the boat and sat down as the final preperations were being made to leave. Tasuki yawned. "Mehh, I'm goin' t'bed." He trudged into the cabin and softly slammed the door. "Aren't you going to follow him?" It was Nuriko. "Nah," Mihara said. "What about you? You didn't get much sleep either." "I'm not tired." Mihara smiled softly. "Hn. Liar." Nuriko chuckled lightly and yawned. "Yeah I guess you're right." He started to walk away but Mihara's saddened voice stopped him. "This is the last day I'm going to be with him you know." Nuriko turned and looked back at her. She was staring off into the sea, her wavy brown hair fluttering in the wind softly. "Miha-chan?" Mihara didn't turn. "Take care of him for me." Finally she faced Nuriko. Surprisingly she wasn't crying. But she had the look of someone who didn't know what to do. And this was worse to witness than tears. "You know, I thought that after I had regained my memory that I would be able to stay with him. And I know that's still possible... but..." she never finished that sentence. "Maybe I will go in with him. Need to pass the time." She trudged away to the cabin and dissappeared inside it.  
  
"Oi! Miha-chan!" Mihara opened her eyes. Tasuki was leaning over her and poking her ribs. "We're back in Kutou. Ichidou's purifying herself. You'll get your memory back soon." Mihara looked at her surroundings. It the room she used a long time ago when she first stayed in Kutou. On the table was the chopsticks she had used for lunch that day. It was so long ago. Nearly two months. "C'mon Mihara-chan!" Tasuki said in a slight whining voice. "Ichidou will be done soon." Mihara gave him a half smile-half smirk and hopped out of bed. After slipping on some light shoes she followed him out. It was night time outside. The two Shinzahos were placed on an altar. Nuriko, Chichiri, and Tamahome were standing quietly off to the side, awaiting Ichidou. Mihara and Tasuki took their places next to each other. After a quarter of an hour Ichidou came out. She was clothed in Seiryuu's beautiful summoning robes. She had gathered her luxurious long blond hair into a bun, with some of it still hanging down. "Okay," she said. "Let's do it. She knelt before the alter and began to chant the Seiryuu summoning spell. With each word, Mihara's heart faster and faster. Ichidou finished the spell. If it wasn't night time outside, it would have gone dark. Clouds gathered and thunder sounded. In the sky was a dragon that could be seen from Konan. Suddenly Ichidou dissappeared. "Where'd she go?" Mihara asked Tasuki. "Inside Seiryuu, meeting his human form," Tasuki whispered back. "She should be back soon." So they waited a few more minutes and then... Ichidou appeared right where she had left them. "Well that was... interesting," she said, smoothing back her hair. She looked up into the sky. The dragon had dissappearead. "Make the wishes," Tasuki said, in a strained voice. Ichidou nodded and closed her eyes. "Kaijin." The dragon reappeared suddenly, amidst swirling clouds and flashing lightning. "I'm gonna make this short and sweet, Seiryuu darling." Ichidou said with a smirk. "I'm gonna make three wishes here and now." She took a deep breath. "First of all, I wish for Seiryuu NOT to devour me!" Mihara, Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, and Tamahome all fell over with a thud. Ichidou sweatdropped. "Second of all, I wish for infinate wishes." Mihara, Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, and Tamhome, who had just recovered from their first fall, fell...again. More sweatdrops. Even coming from Seiryuu. "Hey!" Ichidou said sharply. "The only thing that the god's can't grant is that someone from this world and someone from the other world can't be together right? Right?" She turned serious as she prepared to make her third wish. "Finally, I wish for Mihara's memory to be restored to the fullest extent." In that moment, it felt like it got windy. Only the wind was Mihara's memories coming back. They flew toward her and entered her mind. She closed her eyes, letting them exhilerate her. But then.... Mihara's chilling gasp cut through the air. "W-What is it," Tasuki asked, fear behind his eyes. "I am," Mihara said, staring past Tasuki, into her memories. "the Suzaku no Miko." End Chapter 16 Eek! No one saw that coming *sarcasm much*! Unless... no one reads my meaningless comments at the end of each chapter. Review please! I hope to get more reviews as I finish the series. Just two more chapters!! OKie...signing off. 


	18. Destiny: A Tribute to the Hardships of B...

Okieday people. This is one of my more serious and...poetic...I guess you would call it... chapters. More details at the bottom. Chapter 17: Destiny: A Tribute to the Hardships of Being a Miko  
  
Mihara took a deep breath and stared out the window of her room back in the palace in Konan. All of the memories that had been restored were flooding her. Her life in America, her friends, family. Looking back on it all she didn't want that life. No she'd rather stay in the book world with Tasuki and the others than go back to that life. True, her life had given her all that a girl could ask for. Loving parents, lots of friends, a roof over her head, a good education. But one thing that her old life failed to supply her with. Someone to care about. To love. Tasuki had filled that void. She would rather stay with him, and all the other Suzaku seishi than go back to her old life. Here she was carefree, under the protection and love her of her beloved Tasuki. But it was her destiny. She ahd been called into the book to summon Tasuki's and the other's beast god. She recalled Kyuu's words from the day they first met, a long time ago. If she were to use her last wish, she would be separated from the one she loved. "Mihara-chan?" Mihara turned and saw Tasuki in the doorwary, moonlight illuminating his features. His eyes were full of sorrow. His hair had been smoothed back, as if he had pushed it out of his face in frustration. When he spoke, his voice rang with regret. "I spoke to the others," he said quietly. "We all agreed that you should... should carry out all three of your wishes." He trailed away, waiting fo Mihara's reply. "Tasuki, don't you understand?" The brown-headed girl asked. "I don't want to leave you. Nothing that I had in the other world can amount to what I share with you." "I'm not going to let you throw your life away because of me!" Tasuki shot back, his voice raising slightly, in anger and frustration. "I don't know what kind of opportunities you had there but what do you have here?" "I have you Tasuki," Mihara said quietly. "That's all I need." Tasuki sighed, and ran his hand through his thick hair. "Listen, do you think this is any easier on me? I want to be with you. I love you so much." "Then why do you want me to leave you? Why do you agree for me to use all three wishes?" Mihara yelled, ignoring the lateness of the hour, and the fact the remaining six seishi needed their sleep. "I want you to go because I love you. I want the best for you. You won't find the best here. Use your three wishes and get back to your old life." He broke off, turning away, unable to face her." You'll find someone else. You'll forget about me. Its better that way." Mihara's eyes welled up with tears. She walked to Tasuki, his shoulders heaving with unseen sobs. She took his chin in her hand and guided it down to hers. She kissed him deeply, her hand moving to behind his back, embracing him. Tasuki broke the kiss, and pushed Mihara away. "We shouldn't do this. You're the Miko, I'm a seishi. There is nothing between use anymore." He straightened, suddenly resolute. "Mihara-sama," he said, using the official title instead of his normal endearing remark. "I spoke to Ichidou-sama. She said she would be happy to use one of her wishes to make you able to summon Suzaku, despite-" He paused angrily. "Despite that that peice of filth Nakago-" he stopped again, regaining his composure. He walked to the door before speaking again. "Good night Mihara-sama, I will be in my quarters. I suggest you get some sleep. Tomorrow is a busy day." Mihara listened to him speak, nodding. Her eyes were red, but no more tears came. "Yes, Tasuki-chan." The barrier broke and she fled into his arms. "I can't do this Tasuki! I can't live without you!" Tasuki squeezed her closer to him, savoring th warmth her body was giving off. This was the last night he was able to do this. Would he really be able to let her go after tomorrow? He gently rocked and shushed her until she fell asleep. He laid her down in the bed and crawled in beside her, not wanting to let her go.  
  
Mihara's eyes sprang open. The sun was shining through the window. Tasuki was staring right back into her violet eyes. "I was watching you sleep," he said softly. He kicked back the covers and rolled out of bed. "Get up sleepy head." He began to change. "Go and have breakfast and then you need to go and purify yourself. While you're being purified Ichidou will make the wish and then we'll start the summoning processes." He's so cheerful, Mihara thought. She climbed out of bed and hugged Tasuki from behind. "Then this is the last time I can do this," she said, resting her head on his broad back. He tensed, but didn't reject her embrace. "Mihara..." She nestled her cheek into his shirt. "Yes I know what you're about to say. I'm the Miko, you're a seishi. We're not allowed to do this. But this is the only thing I have left. After I leave this room, I really can't do it. So just let me be for a few minutes." Tasuki couldn't say no to her. He let her squeeze him tight as a full quarter of an hour passed. Just when he was beginning to think she had fallen back asleep, she removed her hands from around him. She dressed quickly and silently. Before leaving the room, she gave him an extremely pained look that broke his heart in an instant. And then she was gone.  
  
Mihara found a corner of the pool where she was purifying herself and buried herself in it. She let her tears flow like a river for a while, until she remembered what she was doing there. She finished cleaning and climbed out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around herself and entered the next chamber over, where she would get dressed and ready for the Summoning process. She looked at the clothes for a long while. The last outfit she would wear in the bookworld. The last time she would ever she Tasuki. She clothed herself and arranged her hair that had been specified to her. She looked around the room, and thought back to her old life. She would be able to see Nikki and Jayce, her two best friends in the whole world. Her mother and father. Little brother and sister, Jamie and Jessie. But she was leaving Tasuki. Thinking of this caused more tears to come to Mihara's already reddened eyes. She wiped them away at once. Suddenly resolute, but heartbroken by the duty she was to fufil, she flung open the doors, and strode down the halls to the summoning chamber.  
  
End Chapter 17  
  
*tear* I'm really going to cry.  
  
Okieday, here's the whole thing with this chapter. Way back in like June (wow that was like chapter 12 or 13 days) when I first got my laptop I typed up basically the same chapter on it. To be perfectly and totally honest, the entire first half of this chapter came straight off my laptop. The original chapter was getting long and drawn out. Before Mihara purifies herself, she has to go say goodbye to Suzuhara and the bandits at Mt. Leikaku and so forth and so on. But my head is litterally bursting with ideas for season two, so I need to finish.  
  
Either way.... well, I'm off to go finish the series with chapter 18, One Beloved Gift. Ja ne!!! 


	19. One Beloved Gift

Well this is the eighteenth and final chapter of my Fushigi Yuugi fic, and I'm just now realizing something. I haven't put up a disclaimer. So I guess I should do it now!  
  
I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, or any of its characters, though...Tasuki would be nice to have hanging around my house, waiting on my hand and foot...obeying my every whim. *ahem* They are all the property of the absolutely positively wonderful manga artist Watase Yu *bows* WE LOVE YOU WATASE-SAMA!  
  
Okie moving right along... Well I hope you enjoy the final chapter! Final Chapter: One Beloved Gift  
  
The clear-whitish material swished about her feet as she walked. Mihara was walking down the hall toward her destiny. In her mind, every minute of every day that she shared with Tasuki and the seishi flashed by her eyes. It was as if she were drowning, watching her life go by. She was drowning...drowning in emotions, memories, and heartbreak. And she couldn't reach the surface. The first time she saw Tasuki came to mind. His amber eyes searching her own violet, accecpting her instantly, not asking questions or wondering why. Next came the day after she met everyone. When she ran away, and met Ichidou, the twins and encountered the dreaded Nakago for the first time since she lost her memory. Third: When she thought she was about to die at the fangs of Ashitare and through the merciless eye of Nakago. Then Tasuki showed up, and showed her that even though she acted cruel and rash toward him, he still would protect her. Things skipped forward to the day Tasuki told her that he loved her. The way his eyes spoke the words that she longed to hear spoken to her. It was a dream, that day. Until... Tasuki went to Kutou to fight Nakago. Mihara could still feel the pain in her heart when Nakago told her that he had killed her precious Tasuki. It was coming back to her, because in a way, he was about to die. He was going to be left behind in this miserable world. She was going home without him. And it would feel as though he had died... again. She arrived in the summoning chamber. All of the Seishi were assembled, and Ichidou was standing off to the side. Her face was twisted in the oddest way. Presently, she looked forlorn and ultimately upset at Mihara's departure. But there was the faintest trace of anxiety and excitement. And there was Tasuki. He looked as though he was trying not to look at Mihara, but never took his eyes off her. His eyes were red as if he had been crying, and there was no doubt in Mihara's mind that he was. The more Mihara obsereved him, she noticed that he was trembling, and his eyes threatened to overflow with tears again. All this Mihara took in with a glance. She walked down the long red carpet toward the alter. When she walked by Tasuki, he let out an audible sob, but righted himself quickly. The others bowed their heads solemnly. Wether it was to hide their tears, or to show reverence and respect, Mihara could not tell. She knelt before the alter and began to chant the Suzaku summoning spell. The words tumbled out of her mouth, but she wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about going home. Before she realized it, the spell was over and her hands were throwing the Holy Scroll into the fire. The effect was immediate. Everything went dark and deadly quiet. Mihara disappared. She had gone inside the god beast, Suzaku.  
  
She stood before the human-form of Suzaku. Everything about him was deep crimson color. His solemn eyes roamed over Mihara, and his wings fluttered gently when she arrived. "Suzaku no Miko," he said in a quiet, yet firm voice. "You have summoned me and now I will lend you my power. You may use my power three times, and three times only. Whenever you want to call me say the word 'Kaijin' and I will appear to grant your wish." Having said this, everything dissolved and Mihara found herself back in the summoning chamber. She crumpled to her knees. She looked up at all of the seishi who were looking at her expectantly. This is it, she thought. "Have you thought of your wishes?" Ichidou said, breaking the tender silence. Mihara gently picked herself off the ground and after a moment said in a hoarse voice, "Yes." She sighed and jumped up to sit on the alter. "Just give me a few moments." Everyone gave her a perplexed look, while she sat on the alter, concentrating her remaining energy. Finally after a few minutes she stood and said the word "Kaijin." Any light in the room was flushed out. It went deadly quiet and the room was filled with the dark reddish glow of the pheonix Suzaku. "I'm going to make my three wishes here and now," Mihara said loudly, though her voice still sounded hoarse. "First, I wish that this be the last cycle of mikos, so Ichidou, Kyuu, Kitsune and myself are not erased if and when another finds the book." She paused significantly. "My second wish is to have Konan eternally protected from anyone that means to cause harm to the country." She took a long gratifying breath. "And finally-" she looked at Tasuki off to her left before she finished. "I wish for the happiness of all the seishi, and all of the friends I met here in this world. I have caused so much pain to them, that this is the least I can do." She looked at Tasuki, tears filling her eyes, as a red and aura engulfed her. She clamped her eyes shut as she felt her feet lift off the ground and her body leave the book world.  
  
When she felt solid ground under her feet again, Mihara still did not dare open her eyes. All around her she could here the hustle and bustle of the New York street she left behind all those months ago when she was surrounded by a red aura and sucked into the book. "MIHARA!" Mihara's eyes sprang open at once. She knew no one in this world would call her by that name, and the voice was familiar. She looked across the busy street and there stood Ichidou, waving and grinning broadly. "Ichidou!?" Despite the heavy traffic, Mihara ran across the street into her friend's arms, hugging her. "What are you doing here?" Ichidou smiled and patted Mihara's head. "You don't want to know that." She said. "What you want to know is what he is doing here." Mihara followed where Ichidou was pointing and was met with the sight of the last person she expected to be standing about ten feet away. "T-Tasuki?" And she began to run to him, tears flowing freely, questions overloading her mind. But that didn't matter, all that mattered was that he was there. Finally they could be together. In America.  
  
End Final Chapter  
  
*wails spastically* NOOOOOOOO! I can't belive its over! I started this story ages ago, long before I published it on FF.net. Way back in February! Whoo, that's an old fic! I'm not exactly glad its over, but now I can start work on the second series! Squee!  
  
Thankyou everyone that reviewed or ever even read this fic! You inspired me to continue on and finally finish, what with your encouragement and all. I just want to say I love you all and thankyou so much. I am eternally greatly indebted to you!  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writting it and toying with it, and even roleplaying the characters!  
  
And one last thing, if you haven't read my other fics please do! They haven't gotten half as much reviews...although they're not near as long...and I shouldn't care if they get reviews or not. But do yourself and read Greatest of the Seishi. If you want a good laugh, there you go. The other mikos nearly died when they read it themselves.  
  
Thankyou again for staying with me and all of your help! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! 


End file.
